The Hunted
by SamA3642
Summary: *Sequel to The Traitor* Set 5 years later. Dean Ambrose is an FBI agent when he gets word 3 convicts he put away escapes from jail and targets his 13 year old daughter Lily. It's up to him to keep his daughter safe. Disclaimer: WWE is not mine, just Lily
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Dean Ambrose rolled over and shut off his alarm clock. Groaning, he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. After showering he headed downstairs for his morning coffee and to make breakfast for himself and his only daughter. Lily was life; it was just the two of them since her mother abandoned her as a baby.

After Lily's breakfast was made, he went upstairs to wake her up for school. He quietly entered her room, smiling at the serene image of Lily sound asleep hugging the small teddy bear he got for her a couple of years ago.

"Lily, sweetie," Dean said softly, as he stroked her hair.

His daughter squirmed a little.

"Time to wake up, honey,"

"Morning daddy". Lily said sleepy.

"Good morning baby". Dean said.

"Is it time to get up?" Lily asked.

"Yes baby girl. Get ready and come downstairs. Your breakfast is waiting." Dean said.

"Ok daddy". Lily said.

As her father taught her, Lily neatly made her bed before heading into the shower and getting herself ready for school.

Lily came downstairs and sat down next to her father. A plate of scrambled eggs with bacon was already on the table for her as promised.

"Thanks dad". Lily said.

Dean affectionately tugged her ponytail. "You're welcome, sweetie.'

"Dad, where am I gonna go after school?" Lily asked as she ate.

Dean got up as he finished his coffee and placed his mug in the sink. "I'll see if you can come to HQ," he replied before handing her a lunch bag. "Turkey sandwich light mayo, carrot sticks and one soda."

"Thanks daddy". Lily said.

"No problem Lily". Dean said.

Dean glanced at the clock. "It's almost time to go, sweetie,"

Lily helped her father load the dishwasher before picking up her schoolbag and heading outside to her father's car. Lily attended Cincinnati Middle School.

Lily kissed her father's cheek. "Bye, daddy,"

Dean kissed her forehead. "See you, baby. Have a good day."

He watched her walk safely into the school building before driving away to work.

Dean then drives to the FBI headquarters and mentally prepares for the day. He shows his ID to security and goes to his desk and sees his partner Special agent Roman Reigns.

"Morning Ambrose". Roman said to his partner.

"Morning Reigns". Ambrose said.

The two then start to do paperwork then Director Cena comes to the two men.

"Ambrose, Reigns, my office now". Director Cena said.

They make there way to his office, they go in and close the door. their

"What's up director?" Ambrose asked.

"Do you both remember the gang lord Triple H?" Cena asked.

"Yes we busted 3 of his crew members but he was in the wind. Why what's up". Dean replied.

"The three crew members escaped. And they're targeting you Dean." Cena paused. "You and your daughter."

"WHAT? She has nothing to do with this". Dean said.

"They want to target her to get back at you for putting them in jail. Until they are caught I have no choice but to take you off the case and put both you and Lily in protective custody as of now". Cena said.

"Director, with all due respect I brought these guys and they made a threat towards me and my daughter. It's right if I bring them in please keep me on the case". Dean said.

"Fine, but you do not tell Lily about this or that will put her in more danger". Cena said.

"Right". Dean said.

Roman left the room to track down some leads for the case while Dean stays.

"Something I can help you with Ambrose?" Cena asked.

"I was wondering if Lily can come here after school? With what has happened now I don't feel comfortable leaving her by herself". Dean said.

"Sure". Cena said.

Dean then returns to his desk and does his work and he glances at a picture of his daughter every now and then.

Meanwhile

The three convicts, Randy Orton, Kane, and Seth Rollins returned to the old hideout.

"Man, it finally feels good to be out of that place". Randy said.

"So good, so is this where were suppose to meet the boss?" Seth replied.

"He said to meet him here". Kane said.

"And i'm right here boys. Welcome back boys". Triple H said.

"Hey Hunter". Randy said.

"What's up boss man". Seth said.

"Well since were here what are we gonna do?" Kane asked getting straight to the point.

"We get our revenge on Dean Ambrose and i have the perfect plan". Triple H said.

"How?" Randy asked.

"What will a father do to protect his little girl?" Triple H asked.

"We're going to go after his daughter?" Seth said.

"Yeah". Triple H said.

Dean sees the time and knows he has to go pick up Lily from school.

"Reigns i'll be back in 15 got to pick up Lily from school". Dean said.

Dean got up and slipped on his jacket. "I'm going to pick up Lily and bring her to HQ."

"Right I'll let the director know if he asks". Reigns replied.

"Thanks". Dean replied.

Dean then drives to Cincinnati middle school to pick up his daughter. He gets out of his Dodge Charger and leans on it waiting for his daughter he then sees his daughter with a group of her friends she says bye to her friends and runs to her dad tackling him in a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Hi daddy". Lily said.

"Hi baby. Had a good day today?" Dean said kissing her forehead and taking her backpack.

"Yea". Lily said.

"Got any homework?" Dean asked.

"Yea. So am i going home or with you?" Lily asked.

"With me till i get off my shift". Dean said.

Dean then takes his daughter to the FBI headquarters. They arrive at HQ Dean and Lily make there way inside, Dean takes Lily to the lounge they have made up for her in case she stays there. Dean makes his way back to his desk and there is a letter addressed to him.

"What's this Reigns?" Dean asked.

"It was delivered a few minutes after you left". Roman replied.

Dean opens it and a letter falls out with a few pictures of him and Lily or just Lily, he then picks the note up.

-Were coming Ambrose, were coming for you and Lily. Watch out. Triple H.

Dean then crumpled it up and tossed it in the angrily as he put the pictures away slamming his drawer.

"Everything alright Ambrose?" Reigns asked.

"No, they're stalking me and Lily". Dean said.

"Don't worry they won't hurt her man alright not with us around". Roman said.

"I hope so". Dean muttered.

Once Dean was done for the day, he went to get Lily from the lounge. He found her fast asleep; her hair covering her face as she laid her head or arms. The sight swelled Dean's heart.

Dean gently shook his daughter awake. "Lily, sweetheart, we're going home now."

Lily then stirred awake to see her dad through her sleepy eyes.

"Dad? What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Time to go home sweetheart come on". Dean said.

Dean then helped Lily get up and they went out to the parking garage to get to the car Lily got in the passenger seat while Dean threw his and his daughter stuff in the back before getting in the driver seat. As a special agent, being highly perceptive of his surroundings was second nature to Dean Ambrose. But today, he was on high alert, seeing as his own daughter was a target this time.

Dean had locked the house up then took his gun and badge up to his room putting it in his safe, once those items are put away he could seriously go for a drink but he doesn't drink while Lily is awake or around he is then pulled from his thoughts by hearing his daughter.

"Dad, are you ok?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart just a long day at the office". Dean lied.

"I know that voice, you only use that voice when you're lying about something". Lily said.

Dean knew he was screwed and he didn't wanna put his daughter in any kind of danger by telling her about the escaped convicts and he'd be disobeying orders if he told her the truth.

"Dad what's wrong you can tell me". Lily said.

"I can't sweetie i just can't, you know i don't like bringing my work home with me plus it's classified information". Dean said.

"Alright fair enough, i'm gonna go to bed now. Good night dad". Lily said.

"Good night sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean got up hugging his daughter then kissing the top of her head then letting her go to her room, once Lily was gone Dean had shut his door quickly changed into some boxers and a t shirt then pulled out the case file on the gang lord Triple H and his crew. He read the file over and over for 2 hours straight till he gave for the night he put it back in the safe then got in bed turning on his side. He then looks at the picture on his nightstand it was of him and Lily, she couldn't have been older than 6 or 7 they both had huge smiles on their faces he looks at that then sighs. He is going to do whatever it takes to protect his daughter no matter what the cost is.

Seth was watching the house just waiting to get his revenge on Dean, he continues to watch it for another couple of hours till he pulls away.

A/N: I am modifying the story with the help of my awesome beta, Princess Aquilia.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Dean and Roman had found everything out, Dean was trying not to go overboard with his over protectiveness with Lily but when she's not around or in his sights it worries him because anything could happen and he didn't want anything to happen.

He and Roman kept going through old files on where the gang could be hiding at, they are searching everything they can on these guys hoping they find something anything that will lead them to the gang.

Meanwhile

Lily had to walk home from school since Dean wasn't able to pick her up and it was maybe a 10 minute walk, she was already half way home when she got a gut feeling something wasn't right she looked around her to see if anything seemed to be out of the ordinary but everything was fine then she continued walking till someone came up behind her putting a cloth over her mouth. She became scared at the surprise attack, she felt her heart racing in her chest then she saw nothing but black. Randy and Seth then dragged her to the van then shut the door to it.

"Let's go". Seth said.

Kane then drove the van just as they were tying Lily's wrist and ankles then put tape over her mouth taking her back to the hideout where Triple H is, once there Lily was still out so they carry her unconscious body and put her in a spare room then go out to the main room.

"Was there any problems?" Triple H asked.

"None she didn't even see it coming, and here i thought she was being raised by a highly trained FBI agent". Randy said.

"He never did like bringing his work home with him because he'd was too afraid little Lily would get hurt". Seth said.

"Well now we wait". Triple H said.

"Here's her cell, Hunter," Kane said, handing over the stolen phone.

Triple H smirked. "And now we wait until dear daddy finds out his precious daughter is not safe at home".

Once the guys separated Seth was in charge of guarding Lily in case she woke up, he had mixed emotions about the whole situation because at one point Lily use to be like a niece to him but when he turned on Dean and Roman he wasn't allowed anywhere near her or Dean would kick his ass.

One part of him wanted to get Lily out and the other wanted to keep her making Dean suffer the way he did while he was in prison for 5 long years. He just sat there lost in his thoughts.

He also felt his stomach twist in knots when sweet little Lily was scared but he let it go he wanted Dean to suffer they way he did for 5 long years.

FBI HQ

Dean tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. Shouldn't Lily have called by now? He knew he was overprotective by nature but she usually called by now or sent him a text. Dean had already phoned their house phone and now he tried calling her cell.

"Something's not right". Dean said to himself, as the phone rang.

"What's up?" Roman asked.

"Lily. I should have heard from her by now." Dean said.

"Dude she's probably at a friend's house studying or something, she could be asleep and just forgot". Roman said.

"She would have told me, like i said something's not right i'm calling her". Dean said.

Dean then leaves the office part going to the staircase so he can hear better and he dials Lily's number.

-" _Hello Dean, remember me"_. Triple H said.

Dean's blood ran cold when he heard the voice.

-" _What did you do to Lily? Where the hell is my daughter?"_ Dean demanded.

-" _She's...tied up at the moment right now but i'd be happy to take a message"_. Triple H said.

-" _Listen to me you son of a bitch if you hurt one hair on my daughter's head so help me god i will hunt all your asses down and kill you, let my daughter go she has nothing to do with this"._ Dean said.

The phone is silent for a minute till a muffled cry comes on.

-" _D-Daddy?"_ Lily asked.

-" _Lily, sweetheart are you ok? Can you tell me where you are?"_ Dean asked _._

-" _I'm_ _in a- hmmm hmmm._ _Daddy help me"._ Lily cried _._

-" _Lily? Lily? Lily?"_ Dean called through the phone _._

-" _She's alive...at least for now Ambrose and it's your choice she stays that way"._ Triple H said.

Dean tried to keep the fear out of his voice. -" _What do you want?"_ Dean asked.

 _-"Money, in exchanged for little Lily. I want a half a million dollars in three days or Lily dies". Triple H said._

 _-"How the hell am i supposed to come up with that in three days?"_ Dean asked _._

 _-"Don't know don't really give a damn, that's your problem. Your deadline is 3 days from now i don't get my money you don't get your daughter"._ Triple H said _._

 _-"Let me talk to Lily"._ Dean said _._

 _-"I already let you talk to her"._ Triple H said _._

 _-"I said let me talk to her dammit"._ Dean growled _._

The phone was then out and Dean got pissed.

"God dammit". Dean yelled.

Roman heard yelling coming from the stairs and decides to go check on his partner who looked like he was ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"Hey you alright man? What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"They got Lily, those sons of bitches got my little girl". Dean said.

"What? How?" Roman asked.

"Probably from when she was walking home i don't know and i don't frankly give a damn the only thing that matters to me right now is that i get my little girl back. Alive". Dean said.

"You need to tell Director Cena about this before you do anything else". Roman said.

"Why? So he can take me off the case, no i don't think so I'm working this case". Dean said.

"Well then if you're working it then I'm working it too". Roman said.

"Let's get to work then". Dean said.

They then got to the squad the only to get approached by Director Cena.

"Everything alright Ambrose?" Cena asked.

Dean bit his lip deciding if he should tell him the truth or not.

"No sir, everything's not alright. They got my daughter, they have Lily and in exchange for her i have to give them half a million dollars or she dies". Dean said.

"I'm sorry Ambrose but look we're making this a top priority case alright, i'll get everyone briefed ASAP but due to personal reasons i have no choice but to take you off this case right now. I'm sorry Ambrose i don't have a choice". Cena said.

"Director with all due respect sir i'm working this case, this is my daughter were talking about here. I will work this case and get her back". Dean said.

"Ambrose you're off this case and that's final, Reigns get everyone to the conference room now and Ambrose go home stay away from this case we got it from here". Cena said.

"How do you know if i won't work it from there? Like i said i'm working this case either way and nobody is gonna stop me, nobody is gonna stop me from getting my daughter back. Not you and sure as hell not those sons of bitches". Dean said.

"Fine, but you stay at your desk i don't want you anywhere near that conference room". Cena said.

"You want me to sit on my ass while my little girl is out god knows where with those sons of bitches like hell i'm not gonna sit around and do nothing, right now my daughter needs help and she needs me". Dena said.

"Your staying at your desk and that's final if you disobey my direct order i will have no choice but to suspend you and to remove you from the case permanently. "Do we have an understanding?" Cena replied.

Dean was ready to rip someone to shreds with the way he's pissed off but he managed to control his temper.

"Yes i understand Director". Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Good, Reigns gather everyone up and get them to the conference room now i now issue this case a top priority so everyone is to put all their other cases on hold". Cena said.

"Yes sir, don't worry Ambrose we'll find Lily and bring her home alive". Roman said.

Dean then grunted moving past his boss and partner going to his desk then takes the picture he has on his desk and picks it up, it's a picture of Lily she had just turned 12 in the picture and she just has the biggest smile on her face.

She had all his traits from the dirty blonde hair, the blue eyes, the smile, the dimples, everything she was the spitting image of Dean and it broke his heart because he didn't know if he would ever see his little girl again.

"I'm coming sweetheart just hold on alright, daddy's coming baby i'm coming for you". Dean vowed.

Dean got up as the other agents disappeared into the conference room to get briefed by Director Cena. He went to the file room, and extracted the folders pertaining to the case.

Conference room

"Alright everybody this case is now top priority, this case involved one of our own. Special Agent Ambrose's daughter Lily has been kidnapped by the gang lord Triple H along with his crew Randy Orton, Kane, and Seth Rollins. They want in exchange for the girl a half of million dollars or she dies. I want you all to look up everything you can on these people from where they hang out to the type of yogurt they eat. It is important that every single bit of information we get there is a girl's life on the line, there is a father desperate to get his daughter back so all of you go find anything you can on these people and report back. Any questions". Cena said.

Agent Ziggler put his finger up.

"Agent Ziggler". Cena said.

"Do you want us to check their aliases see what pops up". Ziggler said.

"Yes, check all old records they have on these guys. Find out their hideouts, their associates, anything and everything you can. Any other questions". Cena said.

All the agents shook their heads now after writing notes down on their notepads.

"Dismissed". Cena said.

As the agents headed back to their desks, Reigns made up his mind to help Dean. His partner was certainly going out to look for his daughter. And Roman knew Dean was the best shot they had to find Lily.

Meanwhile

Kane was starting to get a headache because Lily kept yelling, screaming, and crying to be let go, that she wanted her dad, it was seriously pissing Seth off to the point he unlocked the door and went in.

"Be quiet, Lily," Seth warned.

"Let me go!" Lily yelled.

"Shut the hell up". Seth demanded.

Kane turned to Seth. "She can't shut up, can she?"

"You shut up, you traitor how could you turn on us, i trusted you! My dad trusted you and you turn on us like the piece of trash that you are". Lily shot back.

Seth was seriously about to lose his temper till he grabbed some duct tape off the tape ripping a piece off then putting it on her mouth. Lily then let out muffled screams and cries.

"You can scream all you want nobody can hear you, then your dad will pay after making me spend 5 years of my life in prison". Seth said.

Lily then let a cry out but it was muffled by the tape, Seth then left the room locking it behind him as he went to find the rest of the crew and they found them in the main room.

"How's that brat?" Randy asked.

"Same tied up, crying". Seth said.

"Well we should be getting ready soon". Triple H said.

"Hunter?" Randy asked confused.

"Were moving out this'll be the first place they look for us Randy we can't have them find us here". Triple H said.

"He's right, i know Ambrose well enough he'd do anything for the girl even if that means going against orders. This will be the first place he looks and when he gets here i'll be here to greet him". Seth said.

"Good pack up and get the girl". Triple H said.

"You sure you got this Seth?" Kane asked.

"I'm sure Ambrose took 5 years of my life i think it's time to return the favor". Seth said.

Randy and Kane packed up their stuff then Randy got Lily from the room as she tried to fight against his hold but failed, he put her in the back of a black van with no windows once he got her in he got in placing a mask over her head making her cry more making her breathing hitch a little. Randy then shut the door just as Kane got in the driver seat and Triple H got in the passenger seat they then drove out heading down the road just as Seth was preparing for Dean's arrival.

FBI HQ

Dean's patience was extremely then right now he kept rereading the same shit over and over again getting nothing, he was just ready to flip out. He had only heard his daughter's voice once the entire day and it was killing him on where they took her but he knew what this was about too.

Revenge, ever since he busted Triple H and his crew they swore revenge on him since that day he thought it was a bluff to scare him but now it's not a bluff. He kept taking the picture of Lily off his desk to look at it and it was killing him not being able to see her or hear her voice, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone would be watching or if Cena was still in his office once he knew he was clear he got his stuff then quickly and quietly headed out not being noticed.

He made sure he had enough clips for his gun in case things went bad he decided to start by going back to the gang's old hideout as a start so he gets in his car inputs the address then speeds down the garage out onto the streets. After a almost 20 minute drive he finally gets to the building and he looks around to see it empty but just to make sure he pulls his weapon out holding it in front of him quietly going in the building searching it then he came in the main room and it was empty till Seth sneaks up on him clocking his gun at the back of Dean's head.

"Drop it Dean". Seth said.

"Why don't you make me Rollins". Dean growled.

"Either you drop it or Lily dies". Seth said.

"I really have half of a mind to kill you right here right now". Dean said dropping the gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me Dean let alone kill me". Seth said.

"Yeah and why's that?" Dean replied.

"Because if anything happen to me well you knows what happens". Seth said.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter Seth?" Dean demanded.

"Not here. 5 years, 5 years of my life you stole from me so now i think it's time to repay the favor". Seth said.

"That was your choice Seth not mine, you were the one to choose your path not me. Yeah i put you behind bars so what, why'd you have to drag Lily in this? She has nothing to do with this she wasn't the one to put you behind bars i was". Dean said.

"I know and the only way i know how to get to you is through her, hell she didn't even see us coming and here i thought she was being raised by a highly trained FBI agent". Seth said.

"Last time Rollins...where is my daughter?" Dean demanded.

"Not here". Seth said.

Dean then kicked Seth in the stomach making him drop he then began his attack on the man, he threw punches left and right on Seth's face one so hard that he broke his nose making blood flow out rapidly.

"You kill me you might as well put a bullet in Lily's head yourself". Seth said.

Dean then hit and kicked him a few more times then turned him on his stomach and pulled his handcuffs out.

Dean then brought him out then 'accidentally' knocked his head into something.

"My fault". Dean said.

Dean then sat Seth in a chair waiting to question him on Lily's whereabouts.

Meanwhile

Kane has finally arrived at the new destination for the crew so he and Triple H gets out while Randy grabs Lily making her whimper not knowing where she is, they then take her to a room setting her on a chair then Kane sets up a computer and a video camera while Randy takes the mask off Lily's head. Once everything was set up Lily was scared at what they are doing and it confused her. She hoped her father will come soon.

'Daddy…where are you?' Lily's terrified thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Alleyway

Dean managed to get Seth on his stomach, holding him down with one knee on the small of the gangster's back. The agent then aimed the gun at Seth's head.

"Where's my daughter?" Dean demanded.

Seth laughed.

Dean removed the gun from Seth's head and aimed it at his shoulder. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Alright Seth this is how this works you tell me where Lily is or i smash your face in your choice". Dean said.

"Go back to what i said before Ambrose anything happens me little Lily will get it". Seth said.

Dean then punched Seth twice across the face, Seth then spit blood and drool out of his mouth.

"I hit a nerve Dean, i bet nobody knows you're here". Seth said.

Dean stayed quiet because he knows it's true Roman didn't even know where he is.

"Ah i get it now you wanna play the superhero but here are the facts Dean-o, I'm not saying anything and you'll never make it to Lily on time. You're nothing but a sorry pathetic excuse for a father hell you couldn't protect Lily from anything". Seth said.

Dean then threw two more punches at Seth's face then picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Where is Lily? Where the hell is my daughter?" Dean yelled.

Before Seth could say anything his cell phone rang with Triple H's number.

"You and i both know what'll happen if i don't answer that". Seth said.

Dean then picked the phone up and answered it himself.

"My daughter better safe." Dean growled.

" _That depends on you_." Hunter sneered. " _Got my money_?"

Dean almost crushed the phone. "You'll have it. Where's the exchange?"

-" _I figured you'd be there Ambrose now where's Seth_ ". Triple H said.

-"Oh no this is how it's gonna go down i have something you want and you have something i want, i'll trade you Seth for my daughter". Dean said.

-" _You really are stupid Ambrose, a trade? I know that your little girl is worth more than a trade isn't that right Lily_ ". Triple H said.

A muffled cry then comes on the phone and it broke Dean's heart.

-" _D-daddy?_ " Lily asked.

-"Hey baby, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Dean asked.

-" _No, i'm scared daddy i wanna go home_ ". Lily cried.

-"I know baby i know don't worry though ok daddy's coming, alright i'm coming sweetheart alright". Dean said.

-" _Alright enough i'm not messing around Ambrose let Seth go or well do you really wanna know what will happen, need i remind you what is at stake here_ ". Triple H said.

-" _Daddy please do something i wanna go home, daddy please_ ". Lily cried.

-" _Now what you're going to do right now is let Seth go or Lily gets a bullet in her head_ ". Triple H said.

-You sick twisted son of a bitch you just wait till i get my hands on you". Dean said in a threatening voice.

The phone was silent for a minute till an ear piercing scream came through the phone making Dean pissed and his stomach turning, he won't let it show but right now he is scared to death, terrified. What had that son of a bitch did to his daughter?

-Lily? Lily!" Dean called through the phone.

-"Daddy help me". Lily cried.

-"You know Dean you shouldn't make threats especially when i have your little girl here". Triple H said.

-"What the hell did you do to her?" Dean growled.

-" _I have a knife out you wanna test me again_ ". Triple H said.

-"You SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled.

-" _Well i must be going now and remember Dean you have 2 days left, I'll text you the address of the exchange_ ". Triple H said.

-" _Daddy_ ". Lily cried.

-Lily? Lily! Lily!" Dean called again.

The phone was out and he was ready to crush the phone altogether.

"GOD DAMMIT". Dean screamed.

Seth just let out an evil chuckle making Dean turn around glaring at him.

"Did little Lily get hurt Dean? Too bad". Seth said.

Dean then picked his gun up clocking it then points it at Seth with an evil glare.

"Dean you know what'll happen if you pull that trigger". Seth said.

"Who said i was going to kill you?" Dean asked.

"So what-" Seth said being cut off by a bang noise.

Dean had shot Seth in the leg right above the knee.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Seth yelled.

"Now tell me where they are keeping my daughter or this next one it will do more then hurt you". Dean warned.

"I don't know alright they don't tell me anything". Seth said.

"Stop the lying Seth, i know when you're lying to me and you're doing it now so just to save yourself tell me where they are keeping Lily then i'll let you go". Dean said.

Dean clocked the gun again and aimed it at Seth till Seth caved.

"Alright...alright i'll tell you just put that damn thing down". Seth said.

"I'll put it down when you tell me where Lily is". Dean said.

"They got a place it's by the river, it's old and abandoned so no one ever goes out there. That's where Lily is, if they're not there then i don't know i only know that place and this one. Honest to god that's all i know". Seth said.

Dean then bent down and picked Seth up by the front of his shirt getting nose to nose with him.

"For my sake and yours she better be there because if she's not i'll do more then shoot you". Dean said in a cold tone.

He then threw Seth back down on the ground then left the building going out to call his partner.

-"Special Agent Reigns". Roman answered.

-"Reigns it's me". Dean said.

-"Ambrose where the hell are you? Cena is pissed that you went AWOL". Roman said.

-"I went to check the crew's old hideout, Lily's not here they moved her somewhere else. Look i got a possible location on where Lily is i'm gonna check it out when you get to the hideout Seth is gonna need medical attention". Dean said.

-"Dean what the hell did you do?" Roman asked.

-"I don't have time to explain Rome alright i'm gonna check out this lead, Seth is hand cuffed to the chair he's gonna need medical attention". Dean said.

-"Dean-". Roman started but Dean hung up.

Dean hung up on his partner then got into his car and put the address in for the other place and then drove off speeding down the road. He's lost in his thoughts about everything but that's not stopping him. ' _Just hold on sweetheart hold on, i'm coming baby. Daddy's coming_ ', Dean thought to himself as he continued to drive down the road.

FBI HQ

Roman hung up and nodded to a few agents.

"Ambrose got the location. Abandoned shack near the river." Reigns informed them as they made their way to the armory.

"Is the director on board with this?" Ziggler asked carefully.

Roman rolled his eyes and was about to answer when-

"No the director does not."

Roman sighed. Speak of the devil.

"Reigns, what's going on? Where are you going?" Cena asked.

"Dean called he told us where to find Seth at but he's gonna need medical attention". Roman said.

"When you find him i don't care how you do it but you haul his ass in here". Cena ordered.

"Yes sir". Roman replied.

"Go get Seth, makes sure he gets the medical attention he needs then bring him back here". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Roman said.

Roman then took his team of agents out to the field cars heading towards the hideout, Roman is strapping his bulletproof vest on with his mind racing at a hundred miles an hour. Will Dean be alright? Will they find Lily alive? His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour with different questions but he had to push those thoughts aside for now because he had a job to do.

Meanwhile

Dean kept speeding down the road as he was approaching the location hoping his daughter was there, 'hang on sweetie just hang on i'm coming just hang on sweetheart' Dean thought to himself. He is then brought out of his thoughts when he heard his cell phone ring and he picks it up.

-"Ambrose". Dean answered.

-"Ambrose stop what you are doing and get your ass back to HQ now". Cena's voice boomed through the phone.

-"I can't do that sir". Dean answered.

-"You can and you will right now". Cena said.

-"Yes sir". Dean said in defeat.

Dean then hung his phone up then turned around going back to headquarters knowing he is totally screwed this time but he didn't care at all. He arrives back at HQ and he storms in and Cena is in the squad room waiting for him.

"My office. Now". Cena said.

Dean then followed his boss up the stairs to his office so he can get a freaking lecture, 'blah blah blah let's just skip this whole damn thing so i can go find my daughter' Dean thought to himself. Once Dean sat down Cena slammed the door behind him then sat behind his desk.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you thought you were doing, i took you off this case for this exact reason". Cena said.

"I was finding my daughter that's what i was doing, I'm a father before i'm an agent I've been like that since day one since i first joined the Bureau". Dean said.

"Ambrose you are NOT to get anymore involved with this case, you have done enough today go home and stay there. We'll call you in case we get a lead but right now you need to calm yourself down before you do something you'll regret later". Cena said.

"I'm working this case Director if I'm on it or not, i said it before and I'll say it again nobody is gonna stop me from finding my daughter not you and sure as hell not those sons of bitches". Dean said.

"Ambrose i get it alright, i get it they have your daughter and I know you do anything to get her back but this is not the way to do it". Cena said.

That set Dean off a bit because nobody knows what he's going through.

"You get it? You get it? Last time i check you don't have a kid i do, you don't understand what the hell I'm going through right now alright none of you understand what i'm going through. My little girl, my baby is out god knows where with those sons of bitches and you get it. You wouldn't get it because you never had a kid that got kidnapped by some deranged crime lord that wants revenge so don't tell me you get it". Dean said.

"Well because you went AWOL and you got involved with the case i'm sorry but i have to do this". Cena said.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"I need your badge and gun, your on suspension until i say otherwise". Cena said.

"You can't do that". Dean argued.

"I can do that, your badge and gun Agent Ambrose". Cena said.

"This is bullshit man". Dean muttered.

Dean took his badge off his belt buckle along with his gun setting it on the table in front of Cena and watches as he takes it putting it in his drawer.

"Ambrose i want you to stay away from this case until it's finished". Cena said.

"Or until my daughter is dead somewhere right". Dean growled.

"Listen to me Dean alright, we'll find Lily and we'll find her alive". John said.

"Is that all?" Dean asked.

"That's all". Cena said.

Dean then got up from the chair leaving the office going to the squad and packing his stuff since he's on suspension, once he has his stuff packed he heads down to the garage to his car and once he puts his stuff in the back his phone buzzes signaling a text message from an unknown number. He unlocks his phone and opens the text message and his heart drops into his stomach and his face goes pale.

It's a picture of Lily, her blonde hair is a mess, her eyes are puffy from all the crying, there is a cut on her arm that's not too deep but it'll need stitches, and she's tied to a chair with tape covering her mouth. Then at the bottom of a picture is a message.

-Help me daddy.

Dean's stomach turns at the sight of the picture and he is getting more pissed off by the minute and he locks his phone while wiping furiously at his eyes to keep the tears from falling, he then gets in his car then takes his left arm hitting the seat next to him repeatedly letting out some frustration he was ready to cry right now and it's rare when he cries but he clears his throat then wipes his eyes again then speeds out going to the other location.

Just because he had his service weapon was taken doesn't mean he doesn't have a backup plan.

Meanwhile

Roman and his team are at the hideout and they are still preparing the agents he has with him are agents Ziggler, Bryan, Jericho, Kingston, Fox, Mendez, and Bella.

"Alright listen up we're here to apprehend Seth Rollins, We don't know if he's armed or not so take extreme precautions if he is armed be very careful. Ziggler i want you to take Jericho, Bryan, Kingston, and Mendez scope out to see if anyone else is around the rest of you with me but my team were going to split up to see if they left any trace here. Understood". Roman explained to his team at a low volume.

"Yes sir". They said together.

"Let's move". Roman said.

Ziggler and his team began scoping around with their weapons drawn just as Roman took his team to the front door of the building, he counted to three to his team then busted the door open.

"FBI!" Roman yelled.

The team moved in and began their search for anything while Roman went to the chair and discovered Seth was gone but saw a puddle of blood and it looked like he was limping when he escaped, Roman sighed in frustration. 'Can this day get any worse? Dean is going to be highly pissed when he hears this' Roman thought to himself.

"Reigns i found something". Agent Bella called.

Roman then went to the room she called from and wondered what she found.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"I think this may have belonged to Ambrose' daughter," She said.

Roman took it from her to examine it then opened it and sighed, it was Lily's locket that Dean gave to her for her 10th birthday she never once took it off for anything. 'Yeah Dean's gonna be pissed i know it' Roman thought to himself. He put the locket in his pocket then rounded his team's up.

"Ziggler anything at all". Roman said.

"Someone was definitely here for sure there's a set a fresh tire tracks can't be more than an hour old other than that it's clear here sir nobody's area if they were they're long gone by now". Ziggler said.

"Alright pack it up and let's get back to HQ". Roman said.

"Yes sir". They said.

Roman then turned his back for a quick second to text Dean.

-We got something. Roman.

He then turned back around to see his team packing up the cars then gets in as they go back to HQ for the day.

Else where

Kane is now pulling up to the new hideout with Randy and an injured Seth, the pain is really bad on Seth's leg it's really unbearable and if they don't get that bullet out he could bleed to death. Randy and Kane then help Seth get out of the van as they help keep his balance.

"Wait till i get that son of a bitch for this". Seth hissed in pain.

"I still don't see how they hell he was able to do that". Randy said.

"We fought Randy he got my from behind handcuffed me to a chair and shot me that simple". Seth said.

"Well we're going to have to get that bullet out or you'll bleed out". Kane said.

"Tell me something i don't know captain obvious". Seth said.

The two men continued to help Seth as he keeps limping in and once in the main room he falls because now he is unable to walk on his leg.

"What in the hell happened to you Seth?" Triple H asked.

"What's it look like Ambrose shot me". Seth said.

"Well while you two fix him up i'll go pay little Lily a visit". Triple H said.

Seth still had mixed emotions about the whole situation with bringing Lily into this because part of him still did consider her as his niece, his family but he threw all that away for the gang but he thinks to himself. Was it worth it? Was this gang worth losing his family over? But when Dean had busted him and the crew he swore he get revenge he didn't wanna get the revenge like this though.

While Randy and Kane helped fix Seth's leg Triple H had went in the room that Lily is locked in, the second the door was open Lily flinched and whimpered still scared to death wanting nothing more than her father to save her. Triple H drags a chair over and sits down in it facing Lily he then takes some of the tape off her mouth.

"Please, please let me go my dad will give you what you want just please let me go". Lily pleaded.

"Oh i know he will sweetheart as soon as i get what i want". Triple H said.

He then smirked and moved some hair out of her face, the second his hand touched her hair she whimpered and let out a sob.

"Just let me go please, i wanna go home. I want my dad". Lily cried.

"As long as he gives me my money you're free to go till then you're stuck here". Triple H said.

"I want my dad! I want my dad! Let me go! Let me go!" Lily struggled trying to get out of the chair.

He then put the tape back across her mouth as she started to struggle to get out of the chair but failed again, she kept crying letting out muffled cries and screams but no one was able to hear her except the crew.

Lily scrunched her eyes shut, as the tears flowed down her red cheeks.

'Daddy…where are you?' Lily thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was at the other location that Seth gave him, nobody's there at all and he got more pissed at Seth for lying to him. 'Could this day get any worse for me?' Dean thought to himself he then felt his phone buzzed signaling a text from Roman.

-We got something. Roman.

He then quickly calls his partner to see what they have.

-"Agent Reigns". Roman answered.

-"It's me what do you got?" Dean asked.

-It's best if i just show you, how soon can we meet up?" Roman asked.

-"Give me 20 minutes, let's meet at the coffee shop". Dean said.

-"That's fine". Roman said.

Dean then hung the phone up he was still pissed off and needed to do something to release this frustration so he picked up the closest thing near him; A crowbar he then swung it hitting an old battered up car smashing the window then hitting the hood of the car over and over and over again till he couldn't anymore, he then dropped the crowbar feeling slightly better but not better better he was able to release some of the frustration but not all of it.

He then tried to calm himself down before he went to meet Roman to see what they got, after he calmed down some he got in his car and sped down the road heading to the coffee shop but wondered, 'What could Roman have found?' Dean thought as he continued the drive down the road.

While

Seth was finally able to get back on his leg but it was still sore to walk on but his emotions were still mixed ever since Lily got kidnapped, part of him wanted to let her go back to Dean but the other part still wanted that revenge on Dean for putting him in prison. He didn't know what to do but he knew that if he helped Lily in any way to escape or anything they would kill him.

While Randy, Kane, and Seth did the jobs they were ordered to do Triple H was out for a while, when they heard Lily screaming and crying at the top of her lungs it started to annoy all of them.

"Seth go shut her up i'm trying to work here and that is pissing me off". Randy told Seth.

"Alright". Seth said.

Seth then limped his way to the room that Lily is locked up in and opened the door to hear her screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, the loudness made him wince and once he slammed the door shut Lily stopped then glared at him.

"Lily i'm only telling you one time to be quiet". Seth said.

"Let me go! Dad! Help! Someone help me!" Lily screamed.

Seth then went to her bending down on his good knee covering her mouth with his hand.

"It's pointless in screaming sweetheart because nobody can hear you". Seth said.

Lily then bit down on his hand quite hard making him pull his hand back.

"Why you little". Seth said holding his hand in pain.

"Let me go! Let me go! Dad! Daddy!" Lily kept screaming.

Seth then has had enough so he takes an old cloth that was on the table and wrapped it around Lily's mouth, he then got a small pocket knife out showing it to her scaring her.

"Now you're going to sit in here and keep your mouth shut, one word out of you and you'll regret it understand me". Seth said.

Lily nodded just as more tears are flowing down her cheek and she squeezes her eyes closed tightly then Seth gets up and she could have swore she heard Seth say something like 'I'm sorry Lily'. She kept trying to get free but it was useless, they had the cuffs on so tight it was cutting into her wrist, they had her body tied to the chair so she couldn't move but kept her legs free.

'Where are you daddy?' Lily thought to herself.

While

Dean had finally arrived to the coffee shop where Roman was, he then spotted his partner over at a table then going to it.

"Hey what do you got?" Dean asked.

Roman then reached into his pocket and pulled the locket out holding it in his hand, Dean then picks it up holding it tightly in his hands.

"It's alright man, we got every agent, officer, all the manpower we have out there looking for her we will find her Dean". Roman said.

"How do you know Rome? Will we even find her alive? Lily is all I've got in this world she's my little girl, my baby and she's out there somewhere scared to death all because of me". Dean said.

"How is this your fault? You couldn't have known that they were planning this". Roman said.

"I let her walk home from school that day, i knew i should have picked her up but i thought she be ok". Dean said.

"Dean this is in no way your fault whatsoever, you didn't cause this to happen". Roman said.

"Well i know that what i did got me screwed". Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

"Cena suspended me until he says so, took my gun and shield". Dean said.

"Dammit, so what do we do?" Roman asked.

"I don't know about you but i'm working this case, i'll find Lily myself if i have too". Dean said.

"I'm in, I'll help you find her". Roman said.

"Thanks Rome". Dean said.

"Lily's my niece Dean I'll do anything for her". Roman said.

"Then let's get to work then". Dean said.

The two partners then went back to Dean's house so they can work on the case, Roman had called in and said he was sick and he'll be in the next day. The two then started to go through the case files on the crew hoping to find something. Then something came to Roman's mind.

"Dean what are you gonna do about the ransom? You know once you give him that money Lily's dead". Roman said.

"I don't know man, i don't have that kind of money lying around. I barely have anything to dent that in my account unless". Dean said.

"Unless what?" Roman replied.

"Do we still have that money from that drug bust from a few months back?" Dean asked.

"Your gonna use dirty money to pay the ransom? Are you nuts?" Roman asked.

"What other choice do i have Roman, this is my daughter's life at hand here the money could be foreign for all i care but if it gets me my baby back I'm willing to do it". Dean said.

"How you gonna get in? Cena took your badge". Roman said.

"Still got my ID as long as i have that it's all i need". Dean said.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch". Roman said.

"You just know finding this out?" Dean joked.

Dean then put his jacket on then grabbing his jacket and ID badge heading to HQ hoping he can get this money to save his little girl.

Meanwhile

Seth decides to check on Lily since she's been awfully quiet since the incident he even brings her some water and a granola bar so she doesn't starve or dehydrate, he opens the door and saw that the young girl had fell asleep but once the door opened she woke up with her eyes widen in fear and unshed tears forming in her eyes she then started to shake in fear when Seth approached her.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, i brought you this so you don't starve or dehydrate". Seth said.

He then brought the cloth off of her mouth so she can talk.

"Why are you doing this Seth?" Lily asked scared.

"Why? I'll tell you why, your father stole 5 long years of my life from me so it's only fair if we take something from him". Seth said.

"You don't have to do this Seth, you can just let me go and turn yourself in. Just please let me go i wanna go home, i want my dad". Lily cried.

Seth then just opened the bottle of water and put it to her mouth letting her take a gulp, once she was finished he unhand cuffed her and took the rope off her.

"If you try to escape you will highly regret it, do you understand me". Seth said.

"Yes". Lily said.

He then handed the granola bar to her and she began taking small bites when Seth wasn't looking she glanced over towards the door and wondering if she should try and run, 'here goes nothing' Lily thought to herself. She then got up and slowly walked towards the door till she ran and Seth looked up catching her.

"Let me go! Let me go! Put me down! Dad! Daddy! Somebody help me!" Lily cried.

Seth had a grip on her rib area as he put his other hand on her mouth to keep her quiet but it was too late the others have heard it and they entered the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Triple H asked.

"She tried to escape". Seth said.

Triple H then walked over towards Lily who still remained in Seth's grasp then picked her chin up with his hand.

"Oh really well then i say let's give dear daddy a phone call what do you say Lily". Triple H said smirking.

Seth then sat her back down and tied her back to the chair then handcuffed her wrist while Hunter dialed Dean's number as he looked at the young terrified girl.

Dean's house

The two men spent hours and hours looking over case files and using Dean's white board to make lists about each person from their aliases to the hideouts they always went to, Dean hadn't slept since Lily has been kidnapped but sleep was the very least of his worries right now he had the money for the ransom he just now had to wait for the call.

Just then he felt his phone buzzing with an unknown number and he looked over to his partner wondering what to do, Roman nodded to say 'answer it'.

-"Ambrose". Dean answered.

-"Daddy?" Lily asked.

-"Lily, baby are you alright?" Dean asked.

-"She's just fine Dean". Triple H said.

-"What did you do with Lily you son of a bitch?" Dean growled.

-"She's just fine Ambrose perfectly safe, you got my money?" Triple H asked.

-"Yes, all of it". Dean answered.

-"Good man, we'll do the exchange tomorrow night. Midnight down on the docks, you come alone nobody else comes with you. Not your FBI buddies, not your partner, you come alone or Lily gets a bullet in her head. Do we have an understanding Dean". Triple H said.

-Yes we have an understanding. I'll be there tomorrow night midnight". Dean said.

-"Good and if nothing goes wrong little Lily goes back with you safe and sound, no scratch on her". Triple H said.

-"Let me talk to her". Dean said.

The phone then was out and Dean punched a hole in the wall.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled.

"Dude calm down alright, you get her back tomorrow night alright". Roman said.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" Dean asked.

"Anything's possible Dean you just gotta have faith". Roman said.

"Yeah whatever". Dean muttered.

Dean then left his partner going up the stairs without saying a word, Roman knew it was best to leave Dean alone right now the man needed his space and he was gonna give it to him. Roman spent some more time on the case while Dean stayed upstairs not saying a word or anything so Roman decides to go check on his partner he looks in Dean's room first and it's empty he then looked in Lily's room holding something.

And if Roman just heard right he believe he just heard sniffing, was Dean crying? Dean never once cried for anything ever.

"Dean, are you alright?" Roman asked.

"Lily was always afraid of the dark she use to come running to my room in the middle of the night saying there was a monster in her closet or under her bed, i always looked to make her feel better then once she had calmed down i put her little night light on for her so she wouldn't be scared anymore. I got her this teddy bear just a couple years ago she keeps it close to her as if it was her protector". Dean said sniffing.

The kidnapping took a real toll on Dean in ways Roman never saw his friend before, he was now more angrier, frustrated, and for the first time that he knows of Dean actually cried.

Dean was never one to show his emotions or feelings around people that weren't his daughter, the moment that Lily was placed in his arms he was the happiest man in the world. Lily was his everything he had always protected her from anything and everything but in his mind he failed to protect her. 'This is all my fault i got my little girl kidnapped' Dean thought to himself.

"I'm the worst father in the world i got my little girl mixed into this, i got her kidnapped". Dean said.

"You are not the worst father ever Dean you're not and you didn't get Lily mixed into anything they wanted to use your weakness against you, Dean you didn't cause any of this at all. You couldn't have known that this would have happened alright you can't predict the future". Roman said.

"Well as long as i give him the money i get my little girl back that's the only thing that matters to me, he gets his money i get Lily back". Dean said.

"Did he say anything else?" Roman asked.

"I come alone, they don't want you or the guys anywhere around or Lily dies". Dean said.

"Don't worry man we'll get her back". Roman said.

"I hope your right". Dean said.

Later that night Roman went to sleep in the guest room while Dean just sat downstairs getting the money together for the ransom, once that is done he's lost in his thoughts so he gets up and pours himself a drink and gulps it down fast then pours him another one. He's trying real hard to not cry or break down.

'I need to be strong for Lily, i can't cry i need to be strong for Lily. Just hang in there sweetheart i'm coming, daddy's coming for you baby girl' Dean thought to himself.

While

Triple H is telling Randy, Kane, and Seth to prepare for the exchange tomorrow night while Lily remains in the room tied up with the cloth still wrapped around her mouth.

'Please hurry daddy...please' Lily thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the exchange and today could be the day that Dean gets Lily back after a grueling last few days, it was hell for him and Lily he doesn't know how he managed it but he was able to keep his cool for the most part. Just then his phone rings and it's Cena calling him.

-"Ambrose". Dean answered.

-" _Ambrose do you want to explain why the hell there is money missing from evidence?_ " Cena asked.

-"I'm using it to pay Lily's ransom". Dean said.

-" _Where's the exchange i can put a team together soon_ ". Cena said.

-"No! No team, nobody goes not you guys and not Roman. If he sees anyone else there but me he will kill my daughter". Dean said.

-" _Dean this could be our only chance of getting them and bringing them down together_ ". Cena said.

-"I'm not risking my daughter's life i'm the only one going and that's final". Dean said.

-" _Fine but next time ask me before you take something out of evidence_ ". Cena said.

-"Yes sir". Dean said.

Dean made sure that he had all the ransom money for the exchanged and he also made sure that he had a gun on him just in case things go bad.

"You ready for this man?" Roman asked.

"I've been ready for this since she was taken". Dean said.

"So you don't need me to at least wait in the car or go with you?" Roman asked.

Dean put the clip in his gun then clocked it strapping it to his ankle pulling his jeans down over top of it.

"Hunter was clear man, nobody else but me goes. I can't risk Lily's life man i won't". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Dean finished getting ready by now he has all the ransom money in the duffle bags and he made sure that his gun was strapped on and hidden under his pants leg. 'Don't worry Lily i'm coming to save you tonight just hang on a tad longer sweetie' Dean thought to himself.

While

Triple H has his guys getting everything ready for the exchange, Lily is gonna stay with Randy and Seth while Triple H and Kane make the exchange.

"I can't believe we got babysitting duty that's not what i signed up for". Randy said.

"You'll get over it plus it's just for a few minutes then your done, once we get the money it's over and so will Ambrose we'll finally be rid of him once and for all". Seth said.

When Lily had heard that she started thrashing in the chair trying to get out, Seth then heard her and goes in the room.

"Hey calm yourself down before you get hurt". Seth said.

Lily kept shaking her head rapidly with tears coming down her face and she's trying to talk but can't so Seth takes the cloth off her mouth.

"Please no, don't kill my dad please don't hurt him. He's all i have please don't kill him please". Lily cried.

Seth then puts the cloth back in her mouth as she kept trying and trying to get out of the chair but she wouldn't until Triple H came in, he pulled a knife out making her eyes go wide in fear he then put it on her chin making her look him in the eye.

"I'm only telling you this one kid, stop the squirming or you get hurt. Understand me". Triple H said.

Lily nodded keeping her eyes on the knife.

"Good girl, soon you'll finally be reunited with your daddy after he gives me my money". Triple H said.

Lily then nods again then the men leave the room to keep preparing for the exchange.

FBI HQ

Cena kept trying to figure something out about the exchange between Dean and Triple H but also had to think about Lily's safety and if Dean wasn't gonna tell him shit he had to find out for himself but how? He could ask Roman if he knew anything so he goes out to his office and calls in Roman.

"Reigns my office". Cena said.

Roman then got up walking to his office, ' _what now?_ ' Roman thought. He then walks to his boss's office wondered what's going on, once he gets there Cena closes the door.

"Have a seat Reigns". Cena said.

"What's this about sir?" Roman asked.

"Did Ambrose tell you anything about the exchange with Triple H?" Cena asked.

"The only thing he told me is that he's suppose to go in alone nobody else gets involved or Lily dies, he didn't say where it is all i know is it's at midnight he never said where it is". Roman said.

"Get your team ready". Cena said.

"What?" Roman asked confused.

"Were going after them tonight we'll finally bring Hunter and all of them down". Cena said.

Roman was thinking to himself, ' _was this dude crazy? If he does this he is risking not only Lily's life but Dean's as well and he won't let that happen_ '.

"Sir you heard what i just said, if anyone else shows up at the exchange they will kill Lily. Dean's not risking his daughter's life and if any of us show up and something happens to her Dean is gonna be more pissed than he already is. My advice sir is just let Dean handle this it's his daughter so it's his choice, let him save his daughter he knows what he's doing". Roman said.

"Alright i'll let Dean handle this but the second it gets out of control we take over". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Roman said.

"Dismissed Reigns". Cena said.

Roman nodded going back to his desk to finish his work for the day, 'I hope Dean's gonna be alright' Roman thought.

Meanwhile

This day is going by very slowly Dean wished it could go faster and it'd be midnight already, he wants his little girl back more than ever right now and he won't stop at anything to save her.

(Skips time)

It was now 11 at night and Dean got the duffle bags of money taking them out to the car and dropping them in the passenger seat next to him, he made sure that the gun was still strapped to his ankle he then drove to the dock hoping that Triple H kept his word and he'll release Lily. He then starts his drive towards the docks.

Hide out

Kane got in the driver's seat while Hunter got in the passenger seat then Randy and Seth got in the back with Lily, they kept her hands bounded together by tape but her ankles free she tried to hold her tears in but soon they spilled down her cheeks that are covered in dirt then Seth wiped her tears away. She flinched and whimpered at the touch.

"Don't worry Lily once your dad gives us the money your home free from us". Seth said.

Lily then held her eyes shut tightly for a minute then opened them back up. It was now 11:30 and it was getting close to the exchange so Kane then drove a little faster and made it to the dock first, Kane and Triple H were the first ones out then Kane opened the door to let Seth, Randy, and Lily out.

"Kane, Randy you two do a quick look around, Seth you stay here with Lily i'll call you when Ambrose gets here". Hunter said.

"Got it". Randy and Kane said.

"I got it". Seth said.

Hunter then looks down at Lily with a smirk smile.

"Looks like you'll be reunited with your dear daddy after all". Hunter said to Lily.

' _Please hurry daddy_ ' Lily thought to herself.

It was now 5 minutes to midnight and Dean is now pulling up to the dock, he grabs the duffle bags and carries them in both hands going towards the docks ready to get his daughter back.

It was now midnight and Hunter was waiting on the dock he had Kane with him while Seth and Randy kept Lily hidden for the time being, Dean then showed up to the dock to see Hunter and Kane but no sign of Seth, Randy or his daughter which pisses him off a little.

"I knew you show Ambrose". Hunter said.

"Enough games prove to me that Lily's alive". Dean said.

"Not until you hand over the money". Hunter said.

"You get the money as soon as i see my daughter". Dean said.

"Bring her out guys". Hunter called out.

Seth and Randy were on both sides of Lily bringing her out holding her by her arms so she can walk, when she saw her father she had a look of relief oh her face and Dean had the same look on his face.

"Daddy". Lily said in relief.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine i just wanna go home". Lily said.

"Alright let her go and you get your money". Dean said.

Just as they were about to make the exchange a cop had showed up.

"Hey! This is private property!" The cop shouted.

"Get the girl and let's go!" Hunter ordered his crew.

"No! Dad! Daddy! Help me!" Lily cried.

"Lily!" Dean called out.

Dean then pulled his weapon out running after the people but doesn't shoot afraid that he'll hit his daughter, once they were all in the van they took off speeding down the road and Dean couldn't get a clear shot off.

"Lily". Dean sighed.

Dean had put his weapon in the waistband of his jeans then getting in his car heading home but calls Roman.

-"Hey how'd it go?" Roman asked.

-"They still got Lily, a cop showed up and blew everything". Dean said.

-Jesus what do we do now?" Roman asked.

-"I'm going back to my place meet me there". Dean said.

-"You got it". Roman said.

Dean then hung up and continued the drive back to his house hoping Lily is still alright.

While

Kane is speeding down the road and Hunter is pissed off so he waits to get back to the hideout to make the call right now he needs to get his thoughts together, while in the back Lily is crying again because she was so close just so close to going back with her father but that stupid cop had to mess everything up for her. They finally arrive back to the hideout Hunter was the first out but he stayed so he can bring Lily so they can make this phone call.

Dean's house

Roman has just arrived to Dean's house with him pulling up to the driveway so he gets outs and jogs to his best friend.

"Hey how you doing man?" Roman asked.

"I saw Lily, she was scared to death. I was ready to take all their asses out with this clip but i wouldn't risk in shooting Lily". Dean said.

"Hunter should be calling you soon about another exchange right". Roman said.

"He might i don't know". Dean said.

"Well let's go in you could use a drink". Roman said.

"I don't want a drink Roman, i don't want anything right now the only thing i want right now is my little girl back with me. That's all i want is to have my baby back". Dean said.

"Well come on". Roman said.

The two men then go in the house and waits on the phone call, after 10 minutes of pure silence Dean's phone rings with an unknown number and he answers.

-"Yeah?" Dean answered.

-"Y _ou wanna tell me what the hell that was tonight, i said nobody else Dean_ ". Hunter's voice boomed through the phone.

-" _I had nothing to do with that Hunter i swear_ -". Dean said being cut off by hearing his daughter.

-" _Daddy, help me please i wanna go home daddy. Daddy do something please i wanna go home_ ". Lily cried.

Dean's heart shattered into a million pieces at hearing his daughter cry like this.

-"Don't worry sweetheart ok daddy's coming i promise you i'm coming". Dean said.

-" _The ransom is now a million Dean_ ". Hunter said.

-"I need time to get that together". Dean said.

-" _You have three days or Lily dies_ ". Hunter said.

-" _Daddy_ ". Lily cried.

-" _Bye Dean_ ". Hunter said.

-"Lily? Lily! Lily!" Dean called through the phone.

The phone then went out and Dean almost crushed his phone so he picked up his glass and threw it at the wall with force.

"Dean what's wrong? What'd he say?" Roman asked.

"The ransom is now one million and if i don't deliver it in three days...don't make me say what happens". Dean said.

"Son of a bitch". Roman said.

Dean ran his hands threw his hair frustrated and aggravated.

While

Once Hunter was finished on the phone he had Seth lock Lily in the room once again.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Lily cried.

"Lily your best bet right now is to keep your mouth shut". Seth warned.

"I wanna go home please let me go". Lily cried.

Once she is in the room they leave her untied but left her handcuffed she then sat on the floor crying into her arms.

' _Daddy...where are you? I wanna go home_ ' Lily thought.

Meanwhile

Dean was in Lily's room hugging her little teddy bear lost in his thoughts.

' _I'm coming baby don't worry i will save you, daddy's coming for you sweetheart i will save you if it's the last thing i do_ ' Dean thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the other call Dean stayed quiet not saying a word he had tears coming down his face every now and then but he wiped them away all he

could think about in his little girl and hearing her cry out for him it pained him to hear that each time. Roman tried everything he could to get Dean to come out of his mood but it failed he refused to eat or drink anything until Lily is found then he go do whatever the hell he wants but now Roman wasn't having it.

"Dean you need to eat something". Roman said.

"Not hungry don't want anything". Dean muttered.

"Well too bad your going to eat even if i have to force it down your throat your going to eat something". Roman said.

"Whatever". Dean muttered.

He then got up from the couch and went to the table where Roman had a plate of eggs and waffles made with coffee, Roman dug into his food while Dean slowly ate his.

"Dean you need to keep your strength up, eat something man. Your not gonna doing Lily any favors by starving for yourself". Roman said.

"All i keep hearing in my head is my baby crying, how much she wants to come home". Dean said breaking down.

"It'll be alright man ok you just gotta have faith that we will find Lily, alive". Roman said.

"It's not alright it never will be alright, my little girl is out there somewhere scared to death because of me. I did this I got Lily kidnapped". Dean said.

Roman then seriously has had enough so he got up and sharply smacked Dean upside his head.

"What the hell man?" Dean asked rubbing his head.

"You have to be by far the most hardheaded and most stubborn person i have ever met. Dean for the last damn time I'm saying this, you did not cause any of this to happen. You did not cause Lily to get kidnapped. They wanted to get to you the only way they knew of and that's her, you didn't hand her over to them. You didn't say 'oh here you go you can have my daughter', Dean this is not in anyway your fault". Roman said.

"I might as well have, dammit i knew i should have picked her up from school that day". Dean said.

Before Roman could speak there was a loud ding in the room.

"What the hell was that?" Roman asked.

"My computer". Dean said.

The two men then go to the computer and Dean opens it then there's a link on his computer and he clicks on it then a video pops up in color, Dean knew it was a prerecorded video but they could trace it hoping to get the IP address, he then played the video.

"Hello Dean-o it's your dear old buddy Seth here, don't worry this is prerecorded just wanted to send a friendly reminder that you have 3 days to pay us a million dollars or well you know what'll happen isn't that right Lily". Seth said on the video.

Lily then showed up on the screen and she was still the same from when Dean saw her, scared, terrified, hey eyes still red and puffy, she had dirty all over her face, her clothes were dirty, torn, and tattered.

"Daddy help me please, i wanna go home. Daddy please help me. Daddy". Lily cried.

Dean paused it staring at the sight of his daughter, "Aw my baby don't worry i'm coming, daddy's coming sweetheart. Daddy's coming sweetheart just hold on baby alright just hold on daddy's coming". Dean said to himself.

He then started to see if he can get a trace from the video and he pulled out a map of the city.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"I'm running a trace on the video maybe if i'm lucky i'll get something". Dean said.

"I don't think you have the software to do that". Roman said.

"Why don't I? I been had this installed, when Lily was old enough and she started using the computer I put in certain soft wares so i can monitor her and I also put in soft ware so i can track anything emails, phone calls, texts, everything". Dean explained.

Roman had a impressed shock looked on his face looking down at his friend.

"What? I do what i have to do to ensure Lily's safety". Dean replied.

"I didn't think you were so good with computers". Roman said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Rome". Dean said.

Just as Dean was working on a trace a beeping noise stopped him, the video has a virus on it and it infected Dean's computer.

"Dean what's going on?" Roman asked.

Before Dean could answer his whole computer crashed down.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean yelled.

"Dude what happened?" Roman asked.

"Damn virus infected my computer and crashed it, that could have been my only chance in finding them". Dean said angrily.

Before Roman could answer Dean's phone was ringing with an unknown number and Dean answers it.

-"Yeah?" Dean answered.

-"I assume you got the video". Hunter said.

-"Where's my daughter? Where's Lily?" Dean demanded.

-"Right here next to me". Hunter said.

-"Let me talk to her". Dean said.

The phone is silent for a minute till Dean hears a familiar voice.

-"Daddy?" Lily asked.

-"Hey baby, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Dean asked.

-"No, daddy do something please i wanna go home. Please daddy please". Lily cried.

Dean's heart is shattering every time he hears his little girl cry like this it kills him inside.

-"Aw i know baby i know don't worry ok don't worry daddy's coming sweetheart alright i'm coming". Dean said.

Before Lily could say something Hunter replied back.

-"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep Dean-o". Hunter said.

-"Wait till i get my hands on you, you son of a bitch". Dean growled.

The phone was silent for a minute till a shriek was heard through the phone, fear, panic, and worry had shot through Dean's body. What had they done to his daughter?

-"Lily? Lily! Lily!" Dean called through the phone.

-"What did i say about testing me Dean? Are you stupid or just plain dumb". Hunter replied.

-"What did you do to my daughter you son of a bitch". Dean growled.

-"Relax she's fine at least for now...remember Dean 3 days you hand deliver one million dollars or well you knows what'll happen if you don't". Hunter said.

-"Look you'll have your money alright just...just don't hurt Lily please don't hurt her". Dean said.

-"As long as i get my money we'll let little Lily go till then". Hunter said.

The phone went out and Dean took and threw the closest thing near him which was a glass throwing it at the wall with force making it shatter. Before Roman could comfort his friend his cell phone rang.

-"Reigns...alright i'm on it...yes sir". Roman said.

Roman then hung his phone up and Dean looked at him.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"They might have a lead on Seth, apparently he was spotted getting gas and some other stuff at a gas station". Roman said.

"You don't think they took her out of the state do you?" Dean asked.

"Probably not but i gotta track this lead down". Roman said.

"I'm coming with you". Dean said putting his jacket on.

"Are you sure Dean?" Roman asked.

"I'm sure he knows where they're keeping my little girl so i'm sure". Dean said in seriousness.

"Let's go". Roman said.

Roman and Dean then went out to Roman's car heading to the gas station that Seth was last seen at, during the drive to the gas station the only thing that Dean could think about is Lily and how she is or if she's alive.

"Hey you alright?" Roman asked.

"No". Dean said.

"It'll be alright Dean ok we'll find Lily, you will get her back". Roman said.

"Will it be alright Rome? For all i know she could be dead before the three days is up, hell she could be dead right now and they're messing with me. I want my little girl back Roman i just want my baby back". Dean said breaking down.

No matter what Roman did or said it wasn't gonna help Dean the only thing that would help him is by getting his daughter back, they finally arrive to the gas station and the two partners get out.

"Let's do this". Dean said.

"Will you be able to handle yourself?" Roman asked.

"Yes Roman". Dean said.

"Then let's do this". Roman said.

The two then go in and the gas station is empty except for the teenage cashier that looked about to be 15 or 16, they then approached the teen.

"What can i do for you?" The teen asked.

"I'm Special Agent Reigns i was wondering if you had seen this man in here". Roman said.

Roman held the picture up and the seen recognized Seth quickly.

"Oh yeah came in here like sometime this morning got gas and some other stuff paid then left". The teen said.

"How'd he pay?" Roman asked.

"Cash". The teen said.

"If he comes back again call me". Roman said.

"You got it". The teen said.

"Thanks". Roman said.

The two partners then go back out to the car and begin talking.

"Well that was a bust, he used cash so we can't track him he's smart I'll give him that". Roman said.

"But the question is where would they be keeping Lily? I mean if the gas station is here he wouldn't have made a long drive it would have been quick". Dean said.

Before Roman could speak his phone rang again so he answered it.

"Reigns...yes sir...I'm on my way back". Roman said.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"They're tracking Seth he may not be that smart after all he used a credit card at a hardware store". Roman said.

Dean's heart dropped into his stomach, what could Seth have gotten at a hard ware store? Was it tools? Dean's mind went a hundred miles an hour with questions but the two partners got back in the car going back to HQ.

Hide out

Seth has just arrived back at the hide out but he knows that he's screwed because he's been made and Hunter is going to be furious so they had to pack up, get Lily and move out before they're location is exposed.

"Guys we gotta move now". Seth said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I've been made". Seth said.

"Nice going jack ass what else you do?" Randy snapped.

"Look we can spend all day arguing but right now our best bet is too move, i know a place I'll head there now but you guys pack up and get the kid move out. I'll text you the address". Seth said.

"Hunter is gonna be pissed". Kane said.

"Why am i gonna be pissed?" Hunter asked coming in the room.

"Seth's been made so we gotta move". Randy said.

"Nice going Seth why don't you just expose us all and say we kidnapped the daughter of an FBI agent while your added!". Hunter yelled.

"Just pack up and move out, i'm going to make sure the other place is ready". Seth said.

"Randy get the girl, Kane pack the van up, Seth go check the other place". Hunter ordered his crew.

Seth then left again to make sure his hideout is secluded, Kane started packing up the van while Randy went to get Lily from the room she's locked in once Randy has Lily she's hitting her fist against his back and kicking him to be put down while letting out muffled screams and cries. Randy had put Lily in the back of the van while Kane loaded it up then Hunter got in the back for a minute.

"It doesn't matter if your dad does pay the money your never going back". Hunter said.

Lily then started crying again while screaming through the tape, once the van was packed Randy got in the back with Lily while Hunter got in the passenger seat and Kane got in the driver's seat then they pulled out.

FBI HQ

Everyone in standing in the squad room as they wait on Roman to show, the elevator dings letting Roman and Dean off on the floor then they approach the squad. When Cena saw Dean was with Roman he figured he could hold off on him till after the briefing.

"Alright everyone i just got word from the police that Seth has been spotted today they know to approach him with extreme caution, i want all available teams ready to apprehend him if he tries to get away once he is in custody he is to be brought back here for questioning. Any questions". Cena said.

Nobody had questions.

"Dismissed. Ambrose my office. Now". Cena said.

Dean then grunted heading up to the office to get another lecture, 'blah blah let's get this over with again' Dean thought to himself. Once the two men are in the office Cena shut the door then sits behind his desk.

"I thought i made it clear that i took you off this case". Cena said.

"I told you before my daughter got kidnapped i'm working this case either way, if i'm on it or not. I brought these guys in once and i'll do it again". Dean said.

"Ambrose this is the last time i'm telling you stay away, we will keep you updated but you need to stay away". Cena said.

"Yeah and if you do something wrong it'll get back to Hunter and he will kill my daughter, if he hurts my daughter and it was because of you i will show you one seriously pissed off father. He's already doubled the ransom now if anything else goes haywire he could kill her and i don't think you want that on your conscious". Dean said.

"What's the ransom now?" Cena asked.

"One million". Dean answered.

"Alright this is how we'll play this out, when you go and give him the money we'll have a team waiting to take them and once he has the money and we know Lily is safe we'll move in to take them". Cena said.

"No. I'm not risking Lily's life like that alright, this is my daughter so it's my choice. If he even sees anyone else my daughter dies. You don't get it do you, Lily is all i have in this world she's the only thing that matters to me. She's my only child, she's my little girl and if anything happens to her i will never forgive myself. You wouldn't understand since you don't have a kid so until you have a kid don't try and make decision regarding my daughter or her safety I'm her father so i'm the only one who gets to make the call regarding her, not them downstairs, and sure as hell not you. I may not be working this case as a federal agent but i'm working it as a father and nobody is gonna stop me until i get my daughter back". Dean said.

"Dean you can't work this case i'm sorry we'll keep you in the loop but you can't work it, it's out of my power to put you back on. I'm sorry". Cena said.

"Yeah i'm sure you are". Dean said.

"Well this is your last warning Dean stay away from the case, i don't want you anywhere near it, i don't want you working on. Just stay home and we'll call you with any details". Cena said.

"Or you'll call me when you find my daughter's dead body somewhere right". Dean growled.

"Just go home Dean we'll take it from here". Cena said.

"Whatever". Dean muttered.

He then got up opening the door slamming it behind him walking down the stairs, he then gets in his car and leaves HQ after a while of driving he recives a text from Roman. It's the location where Seth is hiding out. Dean then drives there speeding down the road. 'Now you'll pay you son of a bitch' Dean thought to himself.

Cabin

Seth has arrived and he keeps looking around to make sure he's clear once he's clear he moves the stuff inside, unaware to Seth he is being watched by the police they are just waiting on Roman and his team to come in to apprehend Seth. Roman and his team arrives wearing bullet proof vest with guns, Roman appraochs the cop in charge.

"Who's in charge here?" Roman asked a cop.

"That'd be me, you must be Agent Reigns". The cop said.

"That's right, this is my team Jericho, Bryan, Kingston, Fox, Bella, Mendez and Ziggler. Now did you see him at all yet?" Roman replied.

"Yes sir, he just arrived a few minutes ago, our orders were to wait on you to show up". The cop said.

"We got it from here you can go". Roman said.

"You sure?" The cop asked.

"I'm sure". Roman said.

The cop then rounded up his team and left, Roman then gave instructions to his team. "Jericho i want you, Bryan, and Kingston, on the left side of the house, Fox i want you, Bella and Mendez to take the back of the house in case he tries to escape i'll take the front. Understood".

"Yes sir". They said.

"Let's move". Roman said.

The team then took their positions around the house surrounding it, Roman then got up on the porch and banged on the front door holding his gun in one hand.

"Seth! Open up! We have you surrounded come out with your hands up". Roman called inside.

Seth know is totally screwed he tried to bolt for the back but saw the agents through the windows and knows he has no way out.

"I'm coming out". Seth said.

"Drop any weapons you have". Roman called through.

"I'm unarmed, i'm coming out now". Seth said.

Roman then stood back from the door and aimed his gun ready then the door opens revealing Seth so Roman grabs his arms yanking him out throwing him against the house putting his hands behind his back.

"Seth Rollins you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lily Ambrose, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as i explained them to you". Roman said.

"Yes". Seth said.

Roman then took Seth down the stairs of the cabin then just as Roman is about to put him in the car Dean arrives and storms up to him ready to tear him apart.

"Where the hell is my daughter Seth? Where is she?" Dean yelled.

Jericho and Bryan had to hold Dean back before he could get his hands on Seth but Dean just threw the two agents off of him.

"If ANYTHING happens to my daughter Seth i will guarantee you that these guys will be the very least of your worry's". Dean growled.

"You'll never find her in time Dean mark my words you will never see her again". Seth said.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Before Dean could do anything Roman had to physically restrain him while Jericho put Seth in the car, Roman had his arms wrapped around Dean's entire body trapping his arms by his side so he can't move.

"Dean calm down man alright, calm yourself down. He's just trying to get you riled up. Just calm yourself man". Roman said.

"Screw with being calm i won't be calm till i know where Lily is and that son of a bitch is gonna tell me where she is". Dean said.

"Not when your like this". Roman said.

"Let me go Roman". Dean said.

Roman then let him go and Dean went back to his car leaving before he did something stupid, Roman and his team then took Seth back to HQ for questioning.

While

Hunter has yet to hear from Seth so instead of going to Seth's hideout they're going to another place that Hunter has, once there they unload the van while Kane got Lily this time and she hit his back with her fist while kicking his midsection screaming through the tape and tears streaming down her face. Kane then locks her in one of the rooms then goes back out to help Randy while Hunter tries to get some information from his inside informant at the FBI and he gets word Seth is there.

"Randy, Kane". Hunter called.

"What's up". Randy said.

"Seth got taken into custody by the feds today". Hunter said.

"Well this is just great that kid can't do anything right, i don't see how you hired him". Randy said.

"Maybe i got an idea with this". Hunter said.

FBI HQ

Roman and his team have just arrived with Seth but Dean followed them because he's going to get Seth to tell him where Lily is one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since Seth was brought in for interrogation Dean couldn't keep calm at all he was ready to go in and tear him to shreds but before him or Roman could make a move Cena came in the room.

"Ambrose this is the last time that i'm going to tell you, you're off this case so go home we will keep you updated". Cena said.

"You know I'm getting really sick and tired of this Director, I'm trying to find my daughter and if this asshole knows anything then i'll be the one to get it out of him". Dean said.

"Ambrose i'm giving you a choice here either you go back to your desk or i will have you escorted out of here". Cena said.

"I'm not going anywhere but into that interrogation room to find out where my daughter is and nobody is gonna stop me". Dean said.

"You're putting me in a real difficult situation Ambrose". Cena said.

"What are you gonna do? Suspend me? Already did that. Fire me? Go right ahead because i don't give a damn about anything right now except for finding my daughter". Dean said.

"Dean turn around and put your hands behind your back". Cena said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean Ambrose you are under arrest for interfering with a federal investigation you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as i explained them to you". Cena said.

"This is bullshit, i'm trying to find my kid and you're arresting me. Explain what sense this makes". Dean said.

"Director this is crazy, Dean is just trying to find his daughter there is no reason to arrest him". Roman said.

"I'm sorry Dean but if this what it takes to keep you off this case then so be it you left me with no other choice". Cena said.

"If something happens to my daughter and it's your fault trust me you'll be more than sorry pal mark my words". Dean said.

"Director what if he stays with me I'll make sure he stays out of trouble alright, just don't do this not when we are this close to finding her". Roman said.

Cena then took the cuffs off Dean as the suspended agent rubbed his sore wrist and Cena looked Roman right in the eye.

"He's your responsibility Reigns, i don't want any mishaps or i'm calling this off. Understood". Cena said.

"Yes sir i won't disappoint". Roman said.

"You better not". Cena said.

Roman then nodded just as Cena left the room then the two men looked through the window into interrogation then just as Dean was about to go in Roman pulled him back.

"No Dean you're not going in at least not yet, and you have got to keep yourself calm man I just saved your ass i can't do it again so try and keep your cool". Roman said.

"Come on Rome let me do this and screw being calm i'll be calm when that no good son of a bitch tells me where my baby is". Dean said.

"Sorry man i'll let you in just not now let me take a crack at him if he won't talk then he's all yours". Roman said.

"Fine". Dean said.

"It'll be alright Dean trust me we will find Lily and bring her back home".

"I hope your right". Dean said.

"I know i'm right". Roman said.

Roman then goes into the interrogation room where Seth is, Seth is in the interrogation room waiting impatiently on this to be over with because the second that Dean or Roman aren't around Hunter's inside guy is gonna get him out his thoughts are interrupted by Roman coming in the room with a folder.

"Alright Seth enough games, enough will all this shit tell me where Lily is". Roman said.

"What makes you think i'll tell you?" Seth replied.

"Well i could always turn my back and let Dean in here, right now his patience is gone and he basically wants all your heads". Roman said.

"How is daddy Dean doing by the way?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"You know Seth i don't see it, i don't see how a man like you that has not one but two children could just take another man's child". Roman said.

Seth then shot Roman a look, 'how the hell does he know about that? Nobody knows about my kids' Seth thought to himself, Roman smirked because he hit Seth's sore spot dead on.

"That's right Seth i did a little digging see when you were 19 you got your girlfriend pregnant, she ended up with twins. A little boy and a little girl she named the boy after you, Seth Alexander Rollins and your daughter such a pretty name Isabella Grace Rollins. When you started falling in the wrong crowd your girlfriend Sasha didn't want the kids around that so she packed them up and left you high and dry all by yourself". Roman said.

"You leave my kids out of this, they have absolutely nothing to do with this". Seth said.

"Actually it does, explain something to me Seth how can a man with kids of his own take someone else's child". Roman asked.

Roman knew that he was pushing Seth's buttons big time.

"I get it now, i get it this is just more than revenge isn't it. You want Dean to suffer the way you did when you lost your kids". Roman said.

"Your damn right! How is it fair that i lost my kids but he gets to have his daughter, so yeah it was more than revenge i wanted him to pay for putting me in prison for 5 years and i wanted to make him suffer just the way i have to. If i can't have my kids then neither can he". Seth said.

"Seth tell me where Lily is so this can be over". Roman said.

"No I'll talk to Dean and only Dean other than that my lips are sealed". Seth said.

"I don't think you will want Dean because right now he wants to kill you but hey if you want Dean it's your funeral so i'll get him". Roman said.

Just as Roman got up and left the room Dean was already outside the interrogation room door ready for this.

"You sure you'll be able to handle this?" Roman asked.

"I'll be fine". Dean said.

"Good luck brother". Roman said.

"Thanks man". Dean said.

They fist bump then parted ways Dean went into interrogation as Roman went to watch it, once Dean entered the room he took in his surroundings he looked at the camera as it was recording them. After he entered the room he locked the door behind it then went over to the camera and cut it so that way he can get answers out of Seth one way or another.

"Alright Seth i'm only going to ask this one time and one time only before things get ugly in here. Where is Lily". Dean said.

"Straight to the point, no 'hi how are you' gee man i thought we were friends". Seth said.

Dean threw a punch across Seth's face.

"We are NOT friends so let's get that straight now. The day you chose to turn on us was the day that our friendship ended". Dean said.

Seth then spit out some blood with spit.

"You really know how to hold a grudge don't you, i really don't see how Lily could ever be related to you she may have your looks but other than that she acts nothing like you". Seth said.

Dean then threw a few more punches at Seth's face one of them so hard it broke his nose and now he has blood going down his nose, chin going onto his clothes.

"Don't make me ask again Seth. Where. Is. Lily. Where are they keeping my daughter". Dean yelled.

"It's a shame Dean poor little Lily is so scared keeps begging to go home, keeps begging for her daddy to save her. Sorta pathetic if you ask me". Seth said.

Dean then got behind Seth and put a sleeper hold on him but not adding a lot of pressure.

"Where's my daughter Seth? Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"S-she's dead". Seth lied.

"WHAT?" Dean screamed.

"She's dead, we killed her wouldn't stop screaming and crying. Begged and begged for you to save her, begging to be let go, wanting to go home". Seth lied.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed.

Dean then completely lost it and just started punching Seth left and right.

"She's not dead! She can't be dead! My little girl's not dead!" Dean kept saying between punches.

Roman then swung the door open then pulled Dean off of Seth before he could do anymore damage.

"Alright Dean that's enough! Calm down man just calm down alright". Roman said.

"She's not dead! She can't be!" Dean yelled.

Roman didn't know what the hell Seth said to Dean but whatever he said sure as hell did get Dean to go off really bad like this, Dean then broke down crying falling to his knees.

"Hey what's wrong man? What'd Seth say?" Roman asked.

"He...he told me that Lily's dead. But she can't be dead she can't be, my little girl can't be dead". Dean cried.

Roman was pissed like never before he was ready to go teach Seth a thing or two but right now his friend needed him.

"Hey you can't believe a word he says alright you can't, he could be lying to get under your skin more alright for all we know Lily could be alive". Roman said.

"How do you know? How do you know Rome for all i know she could be dead, my little girl could be dead right now". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"You don't know that Dean you don't he could just be saying it to get under your skin alright". Roman said.

Dean wiped his face then got up.

"I need some time alone". Dean said.

"Alright i'll be in the squad when you're ready". Roman said.

Dean nodded and he left to a secluded area he always went to so he could hide, after Roman and Dean left one of the other agents had then went to interrogation to free Seth. Seth had his head down on the table waiting and waiting till the door finally opened.

"It's about time you got here now get these damn things off me". Seth said.

"Your lucky that Hunter asked me to do this other wise i leave your ass here to rot, you almost gave us all away dumb ass". Big Show said.

Yes Big Show is the dirty agent who is secretly working for Hunter as an inside source.

"Just get me the hell outta here". Seth said.

Once the handcuffs were off the two men then went to the staircase and went down to the garage where Big Show had an extra car for Seth along with the keys.

"Next time don't be stupid Seth". Big Show said.

"Yeah yeah whatever, look when you get a chance call Hunter and tell him that i'm free and that i'm on my way". Seth said.

"I will now go before they find us both and Hunter will kill the both of us". Big Show said.

Seth then high tailed out of there while Big Show made the call to Hunter.

-"Yeah". Hunter answered.

-"Seth out and he's on his way". Big Show said.

-"Thanks Show". Hunter said.

-"No problem boss man". Big Show said.

Big Show then hung the phone up and then stayed there for a few minutes to get some air.

Dean is in the secluded room with tears just streaming down his face as he continues to wipe them away but they keep falling, his mind then goes back to a memory from when Lily was just 5.

*Flashback*

One night after Dean had tucked Lily into bed he had went back to his room for the night changed then watched tv in there till he fell asleep, it was now a little after 2 am and Lily had woken up scared as she looked around seeing nothing but darkness and for a 5 year old it was a bit scary so she clutched onto her teddy bear seeking comfort but it wasn't enough she wanted her dad. She then quietly slipped out of bed tiptoeing to Dean's room then opening his door to see him sleep with his arm hanging down by the bed, she then quietly makes her way over to him then gently shakes his hanging arm.

"Daddy wake up, wake up daddy. Wake up". Lily said quietly.

Dean then groaned slightly stirring.

"Wake up daddy". Lily said a little louder.

Dean then woke up and looked at his clock that read 2:20 he then turned his attention to his little girl.

"Lily, what's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I'm scared daddy". Lily whimpered.

"Come here baby". Dean said.

Dean then reached down and picked his daughter up she then clutched to his shirt just as he rubs her back soothingly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I'm scared". Lily said.

"Why are you scared sweetie?" Dean asked moving hair from her face.

"I'm scared of the dark, the monsters could come out and get me from my closet and under my bed". Lily said scared.

"It's alright baby it's alright no monster will ever hurt you, you wanna know why". Dean replied.

"Why". Lily said.

"Because daddy'll scare them all away and daddy will always protect you". Dean promised.

"Always?" Lily asked holding her pink finger out.

"Always sweetheart". Dean said hooking her finger with his.

"I love you daddy". Lily said falling asleep.

Dean then wrapped his arm around her pulling her close then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too sweetie, daddy will always protect you sweetheart. Always". Dean whispered.

Dean then placed one last kiss to her head before going back to sleep himself with his baby girl curled up next to him using his arm as a pillow.

*Back to reality*

Dean then kept replaying something in his head over and over, 'daddy will always protect you. Always'. That kept playing in his head forever so he wiped his face then got up heading to the squad room but just as he passed interrogation he noticed that Seth was gone so he ran to Roman's desk.

"Hey you haven't seen Seth have you?" Dean asked.

Roman was confused at his partner's question because Seth should still be in the interrogation room.

"He should still be in interrogation". Roman said.

"He's not i just checked". Dean said.

"Somebody let him out". Roman said.

"But who?" Dean asked.

"We'll find out let's head to the security office and we'll know". Roman said.

The two then head to the security office to look over the footage then see that Big Show is a dirty agent and he helped Seth escape, Roman then informed Cena about this and he told Roman to bring him in custody so he and Dean then go find him in the building. Just as Big Show was about to go back to the squad he was stopped by Dean and Roman.

"Show put your hands where i can see them. Right now". Roman said in a demanding voice.

Dean just glared at him because he was probably in on the kidnapping as well.

"Roman, Dean, i don't know what's going on here but i think you should put the gun down". Big Show said.

Dean then pulled his weapon out while Roman eyed it because Dean can make a shot and not miss.

"We checked the tapes you dick, we know you helped Seth escape so i'm gonna ask this one time. Do you know where my daughter is". Dean said.

"Again i don't know what your talking about". Big Show lied.

"Hear that Roman he doesn't know what we're talking about". Dean said sarcastically.

"Show just put your hands where i can see them". Roman said.

Big Show then smirked.

"You shoot me little Lily dies how's that Dean". Big Show said.

"You son of a bitch, you were in on it the whole time". Dean yelled.

"Well yeah who else do you think gave them the address of her school and everything. It was the perfect plan too up until Seth had to screw everything up and you two caught me". Big Show said.

Dean's finger kept twitching as he was ready to pull the trigger.

"Dean i know you won't pull that trigger because if you do you'll lose your precious little girl and you wouldn't want that now would you". Big Show said.

"Where is she? Where's Lily? I know they told you". Dean demanded.

"I don't know, i was here majority of the time". Big Show said.

Before either Dean or Roman could say something Big Show's phone was ringing.

"We all knows what will happen if i don't answer that call". Big Show said.

Dean moved to him and got in his face while holding the gun to his midsection.

"Pick it up and give it to me". Dean demanded.

"Or what?" Big Show asked.

"You really wanna know?" Dean asked.

Big Show then answered his phone giving it to Dean.

-"Where's my daughter?" Dean demanded.

-"Well this is a nice surprise hello Dean". Hunter said.

-"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" Dean asked again.

-"She's safe for now you got my money yet?" Hunter replied.

-"I'm working on it i need another day or so at least to get it". Dean said.

-"Well clock's ticking because you only have look at that 2 days left". Hunter said.

-"Where's Lily? Let me talk to her". Dean said.

The phone is silent till Dean hears a familiar muffled cry.

-"Daddy?" Lily asked.

-"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" Dean asked.

-"I-i'm fine. Daddy I'm scared i wanna come home". Lily cried.

Dean's heart kept breaking more and more at this.

-"I know baby i know don't worry you'll be home soon enough alright. Daddy's coming sweetheart alright daddy's coming". Dean said.

-"Well that was very touching almost made me wanna cry". Hunter mocked.

-"You just wait till i get my hands on you, you bastard". Dean growled.

-"Keep testing me Dean you won't like what i do". Hunter said.

The phone was silent for a minute till a shriek is heard through the phone.

-"Lily! Lily!" Dean called through.

-"Don't test me Dean or you will not like the results". Hunter said.

-"What the hell did you do?" Dean demanded.

-"Relax she's fine Dean-o but because i'm oh so nice i will give you an extra day to get the money you already knows what'll happen if i don't get my money". Hunter said.

-"Look i'll get you your money alright just...just don't hurt Lily please she's just a little girl". Dean said almost pleading.

-"As long as you give me my money little Lily will be returned unharmed and safe". Hunter said.

-"Daddy i wanna come home please do something daddy please i wanna go home". Lily cried.

-"3 days Dean, in 3 days i want my money. I get my money you get your precious little girl back". Hunter said.

-"Alright i'll have it". Dean said.

-"Good man". Hunter said.

The phone then went out and Dean was ready to take his anger out on someone, like Big Show so he punched him in his gut multiple times then he pistol whipped Big Show knocking him out cold onto the ground.

"Really Dean, seriously". Roman said.

"I could have killed him be lucky he's still alive right now". Dean said.

The two partners then handcuff him so that way when he wakes up they can take him into custody.

While

Hunter had just gotten off the phone with Dean he had Lily by him the whole time now because ever since her escape attempt he's not trying anything else so she stays by him at all times.

"Please, please let me go". Lily pleaded.

Hunter then swiftly grabbed her chin looking in her eyes.

"Shut up". Hunter said.

He then put the cloth back in her mouth just as she started to cry and scream, just then Seth walks through the doors and he is beyond pissed off.

"Everything alright Seth?" Hunter asked.

"No, now this is personal". Seth growled.

Lily didn't know what that meant at all but she just hopes that her father will find her before they actually do kill her.

'Daddy...please hurry please daddy' Lily thought to herself.

FBI HQ

Dean is lost in his thoughts thinking to himself, 'I'm coming sweetheart just hold on daddy's coming. Daddy'll protect you. Always'.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had decided screw bring Big Show into custody but Roman tried to convince other wise.

"Dean you should really consider this, if Cena finds out we're both screw. I already saved your ass once i can't do it again so let's just take him into custody and question him". Roman said.

"I like my way of questioning". Dean said.

"What way? Beating to death?" Roman replied.

"I'm gonna get him to talk one way or another". Dean said.

"Dean look i know you wanna find Lily i know you do but now your getting a little out of hand now". Roman said.

Dean had then looked at his friend with a shocked look on his face.

"I thought you were on my side with this Roman". Dean said.

"I am on your side Dean i'm just saying your getting out of hand with this whole situation, i'm trying to help you find Lily i am but you need to calm yourself down some before you do something you'll regret later". Roman said.

"I'll calm down when i find my little girl till then so either you help me or you back the hell off and let me do this". Dean said.

Roman knew he was gonna regret this later but he knew that Dean was still his responsibility and he'll take some heat for this later but if they wanted to find Lily it was best if Dean could do it his way.

"Alright i'll help you". Roman said.

"Let's do this then". Dean said.

They then dragged Big Show to one of the vans they kept in the garage, once they loaded him instead of getting the keys to it Dean hot wired it then sped out of the garage.

Meanwhile

Seth was still livid that Roman had found out about his kids nobody knew that he had children, Hunter didn't even know tat he had kids of his own because that is something he wants to keep to himself. One day while he is alone he pulls out a picture he has of the twins, they couldn't have been no older than 4 in the picture. He looks at his son and he is the spitting image of Seth from the dark hair to the skin complexion, then his daughter she had his dark hair, his soft brown eyes, and his skin complexion. Ever since they were taken from him he begged and pleaded with his ex girlfriend to see the kids but she wouldn't let him, the twins should be about 12 now and he hasn't seen them since they were 5 he hasn't since his kids in 7 long years and that's worse than being in prison.

Randy then comes up and Seth shoves the picture back in his pocket then turned toward the older man.

"What are you doing back here?" Randy asked.

"Nothing just talking a walk trying to clear my head". Seth said.

"You seemed pretty pissed when you came back, what they do?" Randy asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it". Seth said walking away.

"Yeah right". Randy muttered.

Randy knew something was wrong with Seth he just couldn't figure it out but he was also determined to find out, while everyone was busy with their jobs Randy had gotten on his lap top and searched Seth's name and tried to figure out why he was so pissed earlier. He then read everything till he read something about two kids, 'what's this? Randy asked himself. He continued to read and saw two names that stood out one in particular, Seth Alexander Rollins Jr and Isabella Grace Rollins. 'Seth has kids? It can't be, no wonder why he was so pissed earlier' Randy thought to himself. He doesn't know if he should take this to Seth just yet or if he should tell Hunter all he knows is now he knows why Seth was pissed before.

While

Dean had driven enough and found a secluded area on where he can question Big Show, he had just gotten out while Roman opened the van and Big Show was starting to come to a little so the two partners got in so they can get him out.

"Well well nice of you to finally join us ass hole". Dean said.

"You'll never find your daughter Dean". Big show mumbled.

"We'll see about that now get your ass out". Dean said.

They then held his arms while helping him move out of the van then once he was on the ledge he had to stop so he can fully come too so Dean smacked him a few times.

"Hey hey stay awake because i'm just getting started with you". Dean said.

"Bite me". Big Show said.

Dean then pulled his weapon out and held it to Big Show's back then said, "Walk".

Big Show then started walking like Dean said, Roman kept eyeing his partner because he knew that Dean was one hell of a shot and if he shot anyone he won't miss. They then enter the building but what Big Show doesn't know is that they are at the crew's old hideout so once they get him in the building Dean shoves him in a chair and points the gun to his shoulder.

"Alright this is how this works, you tell me what i want to know or i kill you and the both us know when i shoot i don't miss". Dean said.

"What makes you think i'll talk? I'm not a snitch. But what you should really worry about now is that ransom, you know you only have three days to pay or you don't get your daughter back". Big Show said.

Roman and Dean were stunned because no one else but them and Cena knew about the ransom.

"How do you know that?" Roman asked.

"I'm not dumb, they keep me in the loop on everything". Big Show said.

"Where are they keeping my daughter?" Dean demanded.

"Now that i don't know, i never knew where the hideouts are. I get information or deliver it i never knew where they went". Big Show said.

"Your lying, now i'm only going to ask one more time". Dean clocked his gun aiming it at his shoulder. "Where are they keeping my daughter?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know even if i did know i sure as hell won't tell you". Big Show said.

Dean then pulled the trigger into his shoulder.

"YOU BASTARD!" Big Show screamed.

"Now this next one it won't go in your shoulder, where are they keeping my daughter?" Dean demanded.

"How many times do i have to tell you i don't know!". Big Show yelled.

"How much is Hunter paying you?" Roman asked.

"15% of the ransom". Big Show said in pain.

"Where are they keeping my little girl?" Dean demanded.

"Again i don't know". Big Show said.

Before anyone could speak again Big Show's phone rang and it was Hunter so Dean snatched the phone answering it while holding his gun on Big Show.

-"How's it going ass wipe?" Dean answered.

-"Dean how are you, do you have my money yet?" Hunter replied.

-"I'm working on it". Dean said.

-"Well you better work a bit faster need i remind you once again what is at stake here". Hunter said.

The phone is silent for a minute till Lily comes on.

-"Daddy?" Lily asked.

-"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" Dean replied with a soft voice.

-"I'm scared daddy i wanna come home, please do something daddy please". Lily pleaded.

-"It'll be alright sweetheart ok, daddy's coming baby. Daddy'll find you alright sweetie, daddy'll find you and bring you home". Dean said.

-"I love you daddy". Lily sniffed.

Dean's heart broke again then he replied. -"I love you too sweetie".

-"Remember Dean, you have 3 days to get me my money don't make me tell you what'll happen if i don't get it". Hunter said.

-"You'll get your money Hunter i swear you will just please don't hurt Lily...please don't hurt her she's only a little girl". Dean pleaded.

-"Well i never thought i see the day that the big and bad Dean Ambrose goes soft". Hunter mocked.

-"Hunter i will do whatever you want alright whatever you want just please don't hurt Lily please, she's just a little girl". Dean said.

-"I'll be in touch Dean". Hunter said.

-"Daddy!" Lily cried.

-"Lily? Lily! Lily!" Dean called through the phone.

The phone was then out and Dean wiped his face as tears started to stream down his face like a broken dam just then as Roman was about ton comfort his friend his phone rang and it was Cena.

-"Agent Reigns". Roman answered.

-"Where the hell are you and Ambrose?" Cena's voice boomed through the phone.

-"We're question Show". Roman answered.

-"I told you to bring him into custody now i'm not asking you this time, this time i'm telling you to stop what you are doing get your asses back here with him right now". Cena said.

Roman looked over to his partner on what to do so Dean just took his phone and hung up since he was clearly about to lose it and his patience is gone.

"Dean-" Roman said being cut off.

"Don't. Don't tell me to calm down because i'm not". Dean said.

Big Show then laughed at the two men.

"What's so funny?" Roman asked.

"You won't get Lily, the second you pay that ransom she's dead". Big Show said.

Dean then turned towards him aiming his gun at him aiming it straight at his heart, Roman kept eyeing the gun and his partner.

"Dean think about what your doing man". Roman said.

"I am, i'm thinking about getting my little girl back". Dean said simply.

Dean didn't make the shot instead he shot something that was across the room.

"I'm done here". Dean said.

Before Dean left the building he then took his gun and hit Big Show across the face with it then pistol whipped him again only harder this time. Dean then left the building with Roman in tow.

"Where to next Dean?" Roman asked.

"I don't know". Dean answered.

The two partners then headed back to FBI HQ so Dean can figure out how he'll pay the ransom.

While

Hunter is in his chair in the main room of the new hideout with Lily tied up next to him, the crew members are doing are doing rounds to make sure that there hideout isn't exposed or anything till Randy saw something moving in the bushes so he got on his walkie talkie.

'I got movement by the bushes around back". Randy said.

'Coming'. Seth said.

'On it'. Kane said.

"Jamie, Joey". Hunter called.

Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury were the new henchmen for Hunter.

"What is it boss?" Jamie asked.

"Load the girl into the van and wait for us". Hunter said.

"Yes sir". They said.

The two then grabbed Lily by her arms as they take her to the van while Hunter grabs one of his guns heading towards the back with his guys. Once in the back Seth, Randy, and Kane waited for Hunter to give the ok to take action once he's there they look over at him, he takes out his binoculars and sees who's in the bushes and he catches an FBI vest.

"We've been made. Seth you take the left, Randy and Kane the right i'll be right here now move". Hunter said.

The three men then took their positions ready to fire but waited on Hunter's signal.

"Fire!" Hunter called out.

Just then all of them fired their guns hitting all the agents, Randy got clipped in the shoulder.

"Dammit, I've been hit". Randy said in pain.

Seth then took out the guy who shot Randy, the gun fire continued for another couple of minutes till it ceased, Seth and Kane then go help Randy with his shoulder they take an old cloth putting pressure on the wound.

"You think this was Dean?" Kane asked.

"Without a doubt". Hunter said.

They then moved out of the building, Randy kept pressure on his wound until they were able to retract the bullet.

FBI HQ

Dean and Roman have finally arrived back to HQ and are heading up to the squad room and they know they are going to be grilled big time, once they get there they see that the entire squad is looking at something on the screen with Cena in front he then took his head set off and cut the feed. Roman then approached one of the agents.

"Hey what's going on?" Roman asked.

"We may have found out where Hunter and his crew were hiding so we tried to ambush them, only they found us first. All the agents are gone". Ziggler said sadly.

"They didn't move in did they?" Dean asked.

"No they didn't have a chance to". Ziggler said.

"Was Lily there?" Dean asked.

"They thought so, they saw a girl there with blonde hair looked about to be 13". Ziggler said.

"That's Lily". Dean said.

Cena then saw Roman and Dean standing in the squad room from his office so he goes out there.

"Ambrose! Reigns! You mind telling me what the hell you were doing". Cena's voice boomed through the squad.

"Us? You wanna go on us? What in the hell were you thinking moving in like that? With this little stunt you could have gotten my daughter killed if she's not dead already!" Dean yelled.

"Ambrose i took you off of this case now i'm telling you if you interfere in this case again i will arrest you again and this time nobody will save you. As for you Reigns i gave you direct orders to bring Big Show into custody you wanna tell me what the hell you two were doing out there". Cena said.

"We were questioning him, he was our only lead to the gang alright. He didn't know anything anyway all we got from him is that Hunter is paying him 15% of the ransom, that's all we've got". Roman said.

"You got anything to add Ambrose because now i'm on the verge of firing your ass". Cena said.

"You know what go ahead because i really don't give a damn anymore, ever since we got this case and my daughter got kidnapped you kept me off this case for whatever reason i don't know. My daughter is more important to me than this job so if you wanna fire me then go right ahead see if i give a damn. But i will tell you this if that little stunt you pulled costed me my daughter i swear to god i will make your life a living hell". Dean said.

"I kept you off this because i knew you act just like this! And another thing you should watch who your talking to Dean i will fire you ass as fast as i brought you in here i am your boss". Cena said.

"I don't give a damn who the hell you are! You could be the president for all i care but i swear to god if this little stunt costed me my daughter's life or if she gets hurts in any kind of way i will make your life hell". Dean yelled.

Before Cena could respond Dean's phone rang with an unknown number and he answers.

-"Yeah". Dean answers.

-"You wanna tell me what in the hell that was Ambrose?" Hunter's voice boomed through the phone.

-"Hunter i swear this wasn't my doing-" Dean said being cut off.

-"Daddy help me i wanna come home". Lily cried.

-"Lily, don't worry sweetheart ok don't worry i'm coming". Dean said holding his phone for dear life.

-"The ransom is now 10 million and you have 2 days". Hunter said.

-"Daddy". Lily cried.

-"Lily? Lily! Lily!" Dean called through the phone.

The phone was then out and Dean angrily shoved it back into his pocket then glared at his boss.

"I hope your happy now because now the ransom is 10 million". Dean spat.

Dean then walked off before things got too heated he was already hot as it was, before Cena could go talk to him Roman pulled him back.

"Leave him be right now, he's going through hell right and your not gonna help any matters especially now. With all due respect sir you made a bad call today". Roman said.

"Excuse me". Cena said.

"You could have gotten his daughter killed today they thought this was Dean's doing and when they saw your guys who knows what they could have done, they could have either hurt her if not killed her in my opinion this was a bad call". Roman said.

Cena then went back to his office speechless but he stayed there as the others worked on the case, while Dean was in the gym releasing some frustration out on the gym bag as his mind starts to wonder back to when Lily was a young toddler.

*Flashback*

Little Lily Ambrose was in her back yard playing as her father watched her from the window as he made her lunch for the day, all it took was a few seconds for Dean to look away when he heard crying. Being a trained federal agent and father all his instincts were kicked into high overdrive as he went out and saw his daughter holding her knee.

"Lily, sweetheart what happened". Dean asked gently.

"I was chasing a-a butterfly i tripped and hurt my knee". Lily cried.

"Let me see sweetie". Dean said.

Lily then moved her hand so Dean can see the injury, her knee was scraped a bit bad and there wasn't a lot of blood but there was some.

"Alright sweetheart let's go fix this knee up then have lunch because it's almost someone's nap time". Dean said.

"Ok daddy". Lily said.

Dean then picked his little girl up then bringing her into the kitchen then setting her down on the cabinet while he got the first aid kit out, he pulled out the rubbing alcohol, neosporin, and a pink princess band aid. He then lightly wet a paper towel with the alcohol to clean the scrape.

"This'll burn a little sweetie alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then gently dabbed around the knee cleaning it while Lily winced in pain holding her eyes shut tightly then Dean was finished cleaning it so now he had to put the ointment on. Once the ointment was on the knee he finally finished by putting the princess band aid on the injured knee then kissed the band aid.

"All better?" Dean asked.

"Yes thank you daddy". Lily said.

"Your welcome sweetheart". Dean said.

He then sat her in the booster seat then put a plate of chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, and green beans in front of her for lunch then got her some apple juice in her sippy cup, after Lily got halfway through her plate and drank some juice she started to feel sleep so she held her arms out signing she wants to be picked up.

"Alright sweetie it's nap time". Dean said.

Lily nodded sleepy as Dean started to gently rock her then he brought her up to her room to lay her down, he gently put her down in her bed covering her up with the blanket.

"N'night daddy". Lily said sleepy.

"Have a good nap sweetie". Dean whispered.

He kissed her head then put her teddy bear in her arm then turned her radio on playing the music softly, once Lily was asleep he then quietly walked out of her room leaving the door cracked behind him then going to do his work.

*Back to reality*

Dean kept punching the bag over and over letting the frustration out but it still won't do anything.

Meanwhile

Hunter and the crew are at a new hideout this time nobody knows where it is except them so this time they won't have a chance to get caught. The guys got out of the van while Jamie and Joey grabbed a struggling Lily and she kept saying something through the cloth but no one could understand her so Joey took the cloth out.

"Wait till my dad finds you he's gonna kill you all". Lily spat.

Hunter then back handed her as she felt her cheek stinging then the cloth was placed back in her mouth as she started to scream and cry again.

"Put her in the room and keep her quiet". Hunter ordered.

She started to fight but she failed they then put her in a room and locked the door, they then went out to the main room.

"I think it's time that we show Dean who he's really messing with". Hunter said.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Kane asked.

"Let me worry about that for now one of you guard the girl the rest of you make rounds make sure this time we're not exposed". Hunter said.

They then parted ways, Seth will be the one to guard Lily while Randy, Kane, Jamie, and Joey did the rounds. While Lily was in the room she was lost in her thoughts.

'Daddy please hurry'. Lily thought to herself.

While

Dean was drinking a beer when he was lost in his thoughts.

'I'm coming sweetheart i'm coming just hold on baby, daddy's coming for you'. Dean thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman goes with Dean to see one of Dean's CIs' to get at least some info on Triple H or the crew something to lead them to Lily, they get to the place where Dean CI hangs out and he goes to him but when he sees Dean he tenses.

"Henry we need to talk man". Dean said.

Mark Henry is Dean's top CI he can find out almost anything about anyone.

"What about?" Henry said.

"Triple H and his crew". Dean said.

"You think i'm crazy man i ain't talking". Henry said.

"Mark i'm not in a mood to be screwed with right now alright, that son of a bitch kidnapped my little girl". Dean growled holding the picture up of Lily.

"I'm sorry man i don't know what to tell you". Mark said.

Dean then picked him up by his shirt and threw him back against the wall with his forearm on his chest just as his other hand going for his gun.

"Dean calm down". Roman said.

"I ain't being calm until i find my daughter! Now tell me you know something on Triple H or his crew". Dean yelled.

"Alright alright just calm your roll man". Mark said.

"Tell me what you know". Dean said.

"Triple H just put the word out sometime last night word is he's looking for someone who specializes in something". Mark said.

"Specializes in what?" Dean asked.

"Your not gonna like it". Mark said.

"Just say it dammit". Dean growled.

"He's looking for someone who specializes in...in bombs and bomb making for that matter". Henry said.

"What does he need it for?" Dean asked.

"I don't know he didn't say all he did was put a word out that he needed someone who specialized in that. He also did get two new dudes on his crew couple of dumb asses if you ask me". Henry said.

"What are their names?" Dean asked.

"Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, couple of screw ups if you ask me act more like mall cops than anything. Look that's all i know man i swear". Henry said.

"You don't know anything about where they're hiding or where they could be keeping Lily?" Dean asked.

"Nothing like that he's more of the underground type of guy he stays hidden so he can't be found he has people do his work for him so he can't get his hands dirty". Henry said.

"Why'd you call the two new guys screw ups?" Roman asked.

"Them two can't do anything right if you payed them, he probably hired them to guard the girl". Henry said.

"Who's the guy who specializes in bombs and bomb making?" Dean asked.

"You got a few guys that'll do it but the real guy you would wanna talk to Kevin Owens. That guy is ex military he was a bomb squad member he knows what to do, how to do, everything. He'd be able to make a bomb and be able to disarm it by himself if he teamed up with Hunter then it'll be all hell on earth not to mention he was also a weapon's expert and can get his hands on any kind of weapon you can think of well military weapons at that anything from knives to swords. He's the guy you want". Henry said.

"Where can i find him?" Dean asked.

"Now that i don't know i said too much already". Henry said.

Dean then pushed his forearm more on Henry chest going to his throat til it got there choking him.

"Where is he?" Dean growled.

"Alright...alright let go and i'll tell you". Dean then lowered his arm from the man's throat so he can get his breath back. "Where can i find him?" Dean asked.

"He hangs out in the gang areas in case he gets a call or something". Henry said.

Dean then backed off of Henry as he tried to gain control of himself he figured one thing out but now he had to figure out how he's gonna come up with 10 million to pay the ransom.

"One more thing, you know anyone who will lend money. If i don't pay Lily's ransom they will kill her". Dean said.

"How much?" Henry asked.

"10 million". Dean answered.

"Let me look around i'll call you when i find it". Henry said.

"I only have 2 days Mark if i don't pay...i lose my little girl". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"I'll put a rush on it". Mark said.

"Thanks Mark". Dean said.

"No problem". Mark said.

The two partners then leave and begin talking.

"What the hell does he need a bomb expert for?" Dean asked.

"I have the slightest clue but why all of a sudden get two new guys". Roman replied.

"Henry said they were probably hired to guard Lily, we know that Triple H is up to something i mean why else would he hire two more people especially screw ups he goes for guys who are smart, talented, will do anything for money, somebody like". Dean said.

"Somebody like Seth". Roman finished.

"This is just pissing me off if they would have left the city they would have done it by now so where the hell are they". Dean said.

Roman then bit his lip because he was concealing information about Seth but if he told Dean he wouldn't know how he would react. 'Here goes nothing' Roman thought.

"Dean there's something i have to tell you. It's about Seth". Roman said.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

"He wanted this to be more personal with you, he wanted you to suffer more than what he wanted you too". Roman said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He wanted you to suffer the way he did when his kids got taken from him". Roman said.

"Seth doesn't have any kids". Dean said.

"Actually he does, he has twins a boy and a girl. When he fell into the wrong crowd his ex girlfriend couldn't take anymore of his crap so she took the kids and left him. He wanted you to suffer the way he does he told me if he can't have his kids then...then neither can you. He wanted you to suffer more he wanted to punish you more and not for only putting him in jail but having something he can't have his children". Roman explained.

"Just because his kids were taken he has to take mine?" Dean demanded.

"He put it that way yeah". Roman said.

"Wait till i get my hands on that little bastard". Dean yelled.

He then flipped a trash can over and left even more pissed he was so pissed he was ready to empty his clip into something but at least they got a lead, Roman then followed him so they can check this guy Kevin Owens out.

While

Triple H is at the hideout while Randy was out finding this new guy that Hunter found and is suppose to help him in some way while Seth, Kane, Jamie, and Joey were doing rounds to make sure that they're hideout isn't exposed Seth then took guard at the door they had Lily locked in just then Randy comes in with Kevin but Kane gets up for security.

"Kane it's alright". Triple H said.

Kane then back down but kept his guard up just as Randy introduced Kevin.

"Hunter this is Kevin Owens, bomb expert, ex military, and weapon's expert as well". Randy said.

"Quite impressive Mr Owens". Hunter said.

"I'm the best at what i do and i hear you need my services can i ask what for". Kevin replied.

"There's an FBI Agent Dean Ambrose, me and my crew wants revenge on him for putting us in prison so we kidnapped his precious little girl and we are holding her for 10 million dollars. See he thinks this is just a game but i want to show him who exactly he's messing with". Hunter explained.

"I see, well what exactly do you want from me?" Kevin asked.

"How fast can you make a bomb and a detonator". Hunter said.

"Depends what do you want the bomb disguised as?" Kevin asked.

"Car bomb that way we get out clean and easy no clean ups". Hunter said.

"You got it, i'll have for you in a few hours". Kevin said.

"Thanks". Hunter said.

"But i don't do anything for free i require some kind of payment or there is no deal". Kevin said.

"Of course i understand completely, Kane give it to him". Hunter said.

Kane then gave him a briefcase full of money and when he opened it there was at least $10,000 cash in the case.

"Looks like we have a deal here, pleasure doing business with you". Hunter said.

"Well that's part of your payment i'll give you another 10,000 in exchange for weapons. Guns specifically". Hunter said.

"I'll bring some by when i bring the bomb, any specifics on the guns". Kevin said.

"Machine guns only". Hunter said.

"I'll see what i have in stock, again pleasure doing business with you". Kevin said.

"Pleasure's all mine". Hunter said.

Kevin then left just as Hunter just sat in his chair making a call and his guys were patrolling, Randy still hadn't brought up what he found out about Seth and wondered if he even should it's no ones businesses but Seth's but he at least wanted to see what he could get out of Seth before he makes this more of an issue.

Meanwhile

Roman and Dean had gotten the address for Kevin's home and work address when they tried work it was a bust, just as they were going to his house they saw Kevin walking in the front door holding the briefcase as he went in the house. Out of nowhere Dean jumped out of the car but Roman caught up to him in time.

"Dean, Dean you need to calm yourself down some before we talk to this guy because we don't know if he was already with the gang or not and chances are if he already did he'll tip Hunter off and who knows what he'll do". Roman said.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me to calm down! I'll calm the hell down when i get my little girl back till then everyone just needs to back the hell off me. None of you know what i'm going through right now, none of you know the hell i'm going through wondering if i'll ever see my daughter again so till at least one of you knows what i'm going through back off me. And the next person to tell me to calm down i'm swinging". Dean said.

Dean then started walking with Roman sighing behind him as he was walking towards the house then Dean had calmed down just a little but was still fired up ready to kill someone just then as he got to the steps Roman was behind him then he took the lead since he was still an agent in charge and Dean was on suspension till further notice so Roman knocked on the door and the two waited till Kevin opened up.

"Can i help you?" Kevin asked.

"Hi i'm Special Agent Roman Reigns, are you Kevin Owens". Roman said.

"I am, who's your friend". Kevin said.

"He's just a ride along rookie trying to show him the ropes". Roman lied.

Dean then shot him a look then scoffed but let Roman continue.

"What is this regarding if i may ask". Kevin said.

"I just had a few questions if you could help me out". Roman said.

"Sure". Kevin said.

"Have you heard of gang lord Triple H by any chance?" Roman asked.

"I can't say that i have i pretty much keep to myself around here don't like getting in with the wrong crowds ya know". Kevin lied.

Dean the angrily reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of Lily and held it in front of Kevin's face.

"Have you seen this girl? She was kidnapped by that bastard". Dean said.

"Sorry i haven't seen anyone like that but i will keep my eye out if i see her". Kevin said.

"If you know or remember anything give me a call". Roman said handing him the card.

"I will". Kevin said.

"Have a good day". Roman said.

"You too". Kevin said.

Once they left the porch Dean was more furious then before.

"That son of a bitch is lying, he saw Triple H and he payed him off to do something. I mean why else go to a freaking bomb expert". Dean ranted.

"Dean!" Roman called his name.

"What?" Dean replied.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? Were you trying to blow your cover may i remind you that your suspended and if Cena found out any of this i'd be screwed and you'd be royally screwed if not out of a job. Look i know you wanna get Lily back i know that but you have got to cool yourself down before you do something so stupid Hunter might do something worse". Roman said.

Dean then took off getting in his car taking off leaving Roman there sighing going to his own car as he headed back to HQ, Dean headed home trying to calm himself down but his mind starts to wonder back to when Lily was little.

*Flashback*

Lily was now 5 years old and she was the apple of Dean's eye, she was growing up right before his eyes and today was the day that she started kindergarten but she was a bit scared to go.

"I don't wanna go daddy, i wanna come to work with you". Lily said grabbing his pants leg.

"You have to go sweetie if you don't you'll miss out on everything". Dean said.

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Well you could make new friends, you get to learn some new stuff, you get to read new books, all that". Dean said.

"But i wanna come with you, i could help you catch the bad guys". Lily said.

Dean then chuckled at hearing his little girl but he picked her up and began talking to her.

"Sweetheart you can't come to work with me today as much as i would love that you can't you have to go to school and i have to go to work to catch the bad guys plus it'll be way too dangerous for you to come with me anyway. But i will promise you this i will pick you up right after school and we can have pizza for dinner what do you say". Dean said fixing her ponytail.

"Ok daddy. But you'll stay with me right". Lily said.

"Of course i'll stay with you sweetheart". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"That's my girl now go and get your backpack we have to head out soon". Dean said.

Lily then ran off to get her backpack just as he got her lunchbox out ready for her and he let out a sigh because he wasn't ready to let his little girl go off to school just yet he knew that she'd be safe since the school is protected by security he just didn't want his little baby to grow up just yet. Lily then came down the steps with her purple stared backpack.

"I'm ready daddy". Lily said.

Dean then looked over to see Lily wearing her backpack in her little uniform all ready to go, it made him form a lump in his throat but he cleared his throat then handed her the lunchbox.

"You look beautiful sweetheart now what do you say we go to school". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then took her hand as they went out to his car and he strapped her in the booster seat then once she was strapped in he got in the driver's seat buckled up then adjusted his mirror so he is able to look out and when he saw his daughter he had a smile on his face. He then drove to the elementary school where numerous kids were there being dropped off by their parents or the school bus, Lily then gets scared a little bit then Dean gets out goes to unbuckle her then took her hand as she had her backpack on and her lunchbox in hand he then guided her through the school going towards the kindergarten class he felt Lily tighten her grip on his hand then once there they saw a bunch of kids playing, talking, having fun but Lily was still scared of leaving her dad then the teacher went up to Dean.

"Hi i'm ". The lady said.

"I'm Dean and this is Lily". Dean said.

"Hi". Lily said shyly.

"Hi Lily wouldn't you like to come meet some of the other kids". Ms. Johnson said.

"It's alright sweetheart go ahead but remember i'll be back at 2:00 sharp to pick you up alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Lily then hugged her dad and he hugged her back then she whispered in his ear. "I love you daddy". Dean had a lump in his throat and cleared it then replied back. "I love you too sweetie. You be good and behave i'll see you after school ok".

"Ok daddy". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple times just as she kissed his cheek then the teacher took Lily's hand guiding her away she then quickly turned around and blew him a kiss then he sent one back to her then headed out. Once he headed out of the school he then had to mentally prepare himself for the work day ahead of him as he drove to HQ, once there he was still uneasy on letting Lily out of his sights for so long but he knew if something went wrong they call him immediately he then got to his desk letting out a sigh and his partner noticed.

"First day of school jitters?" Roman asked.

"You have no idea man, as much as i wanted to bring her here and keep her with me i had to let her go i mean i can't keep her locked up forever right". Dean said.

"Hey it'll be over before you know it". Roman said.

"I hope your right". Dean muttered.

The day then went out and almost every half hour to an hour Dean was checking the time then once it got to 1:45 he finished his last report for the day then went up to the Director's office he knocked then waited.

"Come in". Cena said.

Dean went in the room then shut the door and Cena looked up to see one of his agents.

"Agent Ambrose what can i do for you today?" Cena asked.

"I was finished with all my reports for the day and i was about to go pick my daughter up from school". Dean said.

"Alright make sure that you file those reports tomorrow". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Dismissed". Cena said.

Dean then nodded heading out of the office then going down to his desk to grab his jacket and other stuff.

"Heading out to pick Lily up?" Roman asked.

"Yeah i'll be back tomorrow see you then man". Dean said.

"See you then". Roman said.

Dean then headed out to go pick his little girl up from school, as soon as he arrived to the school he jumped out then headed to the kindergarten class then he opened the door to see a group of kids playing then when Lily looked up she saw her father there and she ran as fast as she could as he bent down to catch her just she crashed into his arms.

"There's my girl, how was your day at school". Dean said smiling.

"It was fun daddy we did a lot, we read books, sang ABCs, and played". Lily said.

"Sounds like you had a good day sweetheart". Dean said.

"I did". Lily said.

Dean then grabbed her backpack and lunchbox in one hand just as he picked her up with one arm leaving the school, Lily had her arms wrapped firmly around his neck and Dean had a smile on his face that day.

*Back to reality*

Dean was still continuing the drive back to his house in silence.

While

Hunter was at the hideout with the crew then Kevin called him in a panic.

-"Yeah Owens". Hunter answered.

-"You could have told me that there were more feds on this case". Kevin said.

-"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

-"A freaking fed came by my house today with some other guy-" Kevin said before being cut off.

-"What other guy, what did he look like?" Hunter asked.

-"White guy, blonde hair, blue eyes". Kevin said.

-"I know who you're talking about don't worry you do what paid you for and we'll take care of him". Hunter said.

-"Right". Kevin said.

Hunter then hung his phone up then called in his guys.

"Guys". Hunter said.

The men then came into the room standing in a line.

"What's up boss man?" Randy asked.

"I need two of you to go get our friend Dean-o and bring him back here". Hunter said.

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Apparently he found out about Owens somehow, maybe now we show him who he's really messing with". Hunter smirked.

"I'll do it, i'll go get him". Seth said.

"I'll go with you". Randy said.

"The two of you go, Kane you get little Lily ready to see her dear daddy. Maybe this time Dean will get it through his thick skull on who exactly he's dealing with". Hunter said.

Seth and Randy then took off to Dean's house while Kane got Lily ready.

Dean's house

Dean has finally arrived back to his house tired, stressed, aggravated, everything he just wanted to pay the ransom and get his daughter back letting this be done and over with just as he was about to close the door to his house Seth broke in kicking Dean on the back of the knee knocking him down.

"What's up Dean-o". Seth said.

"You son of a bitch maybe i'll finish what i started". Dean growled.

Dean and Seth then fought it out all around the living room knocking stuff over, breaking stuff, just then Randy took something and smashed it over Dean's head knocking him out.

"You wanna get him off me?" Seth asked.

"Quit your whining you big wuss". Randy said.

"Just get him up and help me load him in the van". Seth said.

Randy and Seth then dragged Dean out to the van and threw him in the back of it heading to their hideout.

Hideout

Lily is still in the room with a mask over her head making her cry even more through the cloth around her mouth, Kane just waited in the room waiting on the signal. Randy and Seth finally arrived back with an unconscious Dean in the back they dragged him and sat his body in a chair handcuffing his wrist behind his back.

"Now we wait". Hunter smirked.

3 hours later

Dean is finally starting to come to and he has one hell of a headache, his vision is blurry and as it starts to get clear he sees that he's not in his house anymore and just as he tries to move he can't move his arms then he hears a voice that pisses him off even more.

"Well well well look who's finally awake". Hunter said.

"You bastard you just wait till i get my hands on you". Dean said.

"You hear this guys he still thinks this is a game we're playing well here's a fact Dean-o this isn't a game". Hunter said.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Lily?" Dean demanded.

"Hear that boys dear daddy wants to see his little girl so i say let him see his precious little girl, Kane get her from the room". Hunter said.

Kane nodded heading in the locked room to get Lily.

"You best thank god i'm handcuffed right now because if i weren't oh boy i'd send you all to hell. One way trip". Dean said.

Hunter then punched Dean across the face twice making him spit out blood and drool.

"You call that a hit? Hell my daughter can hit better than that". Dean said.

Just as Hunter was about to make another move Kane had emerged from the room with Lily in a wheelie chair, Dean couldn't see her but he could hear her crying and whimpering pissing him off even more just then his chair turns around then Kane takes the mask and cloth off of Lily.

"Daddy". Lily cried in relief.

"Lily, baby are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I just wanna go home daddy". Lily cried.

"Don't worry sweetheart ok don't worry daddy will bring you home i promise". Dean said.

Kane then yanked her hair making her scream and whimper in pain.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"You son of a bitch leave her alone, you want me fine just leave her alone!" Dean yelled.

"You think that this is just a game Dean but let me ask you this, does this look like a game to you". Hunter said.

Dean then started to fiddle his fingers down into his back pocket knowing he always kept something handy in times like this, he then was able to get it and was able to get it to the lock.

"Look i'll hand myself over to you just let Lily go, she innocent in all of this. She's just a little girl". Dean said.

"Your little girl and as long as i have her you will do exactly what i tell you". Hunter said.

"Dude what the hell did you have for lunch your breath is rank". Dean said.

Hunter then back handed Dean across his face but unaware to Hunter, Dean was able to get the cuffs off his wrist and he head butted Hunter in the face knocking him down he then grabbed the person closest to him which was Randy and threw him into J&J knocking all of them out he then took the chair and smashed it against Kane then once he turned around he saw his daughter in Seth's grasp with a gun to her head.

"Daddy help me please". Lily cried.

"Yeah Dean help her". Seth said.

Dean tried to make a move but every time he did Seth would tighten his grip on Lily and the gun.

"Dean you make one move you know what'll happen once i pull this trigger". Seth said.

"Daddy help me please i wanna go home". Lily cried.

Dean kept his eyes on Seth, the gun, and his daughter he knew if he made one move she's dead so he carefully planned out what he's gonna do next.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean made sure to keep his eyes on Seth, his daughter, and the gun because he knew if he made one wrong move that was it.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"It's gonna be alright baby ok i'm gonna get you out of here alright". Dean said.

Seth then tightened his hold on Lily and the gun making her whimper in pain.

"You know Dean you shouldn't make promises you can't keep". Seth said.

"You bastard just because you had your kids taken from you, you had to take Lily from me". Dean yelled.

"You're damn right i did! How was it fair i lose my kids but you get to keep your precious sweet little girl so yeah this is more than revenge i want you to suffer the way i have to when i lost my kids so you know how it feels to lose everything you ever cared about and everything you ever loved. Life's always not fair Dean when are you gonna finally realize that, life's not a bowl of cherries you can try and try and try but the truth of the matter is Dean-o you can't keep little Lily safe forever isn't that right Lily". Seth said.

Seth then moved hair from Lily's face making her whimper and flinch in fear, Dean growled at that.

"Daddy". Lily whimpered.

"Don't touch her!" Dean yelled.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" Seth asked.

Dean kept staring down Seth who still had a gun to his daughter's head then just as he was about to make a move Kane had gotten up and bashed something over Dean's head knocking him out.

"No! Daddy!" Lily cried.

"Will you shut up". Seth growled.

"Shut her up and put her in the van we're taking a little trip". Hunter said wiping the blood off his mouth.

"No daddy! Let me go, let me go". Lily said struggling.

Seth then put a cloth over her mouth then she saw nothing but black, they retied her hands and put the cloth back around her mouth they put her in the back of the van then loaded up another car then headed out of their.

"So where we going?" Randy asked.

"To see a very good friend of mine". Hunter said.

They continued the drive down the street.

While

Roman hasn't heard from Dean since he blew up at him for almost blowing his cover, he knew he felt bad about it but neither of them could risk exposing their cover in the field or they will be screwed. It's been hours since Roman had heard anything from Dean and by now he would have heard something from his partner while nobody was looking he pulled up a map of Cincinnati then traced the GPS on Dean's phone to find his location once he had it he then had two choices, go alone or bring his team.

"Ziggler, Jericho, Bryan, Fox, Mendez, Bella, Kingston with me". Roman said.

"Everything alright Reigns?" Bella asked.

"No i haven't heard anything from Dean at all something's not right or he would have checked in by now, i got his location we're going to check it out". Roman said.

"What about the director?" Bryan asked.

"What about him?" Roman asked.

"Aren't you gonna tell him?" Bryan asked.

"I'll deal with him later not to mention Dean's still pissed at him for what he did so it's best that if he didn't know". Roman said.

"Know what Agent Reigns?" Cena asked from behind.

'Oh god here we go' Roman thought to himself.

"Going somewhere Reigns?" Cena asked.

"I might have a lead on the gang, they could have possibly abducted Dean taking him to another location". Roman said.

"And how did you get the location exactly?" Cena asked.

"I tracked the GPS on Dean's phone, i haven't heard anything from him for hours he should have checked in by now but he hasn't something's not right". Roman said.

"Why would they abduct him?" Cena asked.

"I don't know". Roman said.

"I told him to stay off this case and now this happens". Cena said.

Roman was actually starting to get annoyed by this.

"Director with all due respect sir Dean wouldn't stay away from this case for anything and with you making that call you could have gotten his daughter killed so i take his side in this. He's a father desperate to get his daughter back you wouldn't know what he's going through right now, he's going through a parent's worst nightmare right now and you're worried about keeping him off of the case? So until you have a child and they get kidnapped don't go on Dean for something he's trying to do, he's trying to save his only child from these guys and you're keeping him away which is only gonna make him do it by himself. He's risking everything to get Lily back and your just worried about keeping him off the case, but again with all due respect stay out of mine and his way of doing this you almost costed him Lily's life once before and i will be damned if you do it again". Roman said.

All the agents were speechless they never heard Roman talk like that to Cena before and it surprised Cena more than it did the agents.

"Now if you'll excuse us we're going to go find my partner". Roman said.

Roman then took his team heading to the armory to get their vest and weapons, all the agents were still surprised at Roman's speech.

"Reigns what was that". Jericho said putting his vest on.

"What i said to the director? It was the truth he almost costed Dean his daughter's life once before and i'm not letting that happen again". Roman said.

"We never heard you talk to him like that before". Bella said.

"I won't let him cost Dean his daughter's life so if i have to take heat for it then i'll take the heat for it later. Alright let's move out". Roman said.

"Yes sir". They said.

All the agents got in the van heading towards Dean's location. 'Hang on Dean just hang on bro' Roman thought to himself. They continued the drive for another 20 minutes till they arrive once they all got out Roman gathered them up.

"Alright we don't know if anyone else is here so take extreme precautions, if you find anything call. Be on the lookout for either Dean, Lily or one of the gang members those guys are dangerous. Let's move". Roman said in low volume.

"Yes sir". They said.

"Jericho i want you to take Ziggler, Bryan, and Mendez check the outside areas find anything you can. Fox, Bella, Kingston you're with me we're gonna check out the inside of the place. Are we clear". Roman said.

"Yes sir". They said.

"Let's move". Roman said.

They then went into their groups and started to scope the place out while Roman and his team went to the front he kicked the door in.

"FBI!" Roman called out.

They then separated and began searching around when Roman found his partner lying on the floor unconscious so he runs to him.

"Dean, Dean wake up man come on bro wake up". Roman said shaking him.

Dean then groaned as he started coming to with one hell of a headache, his vision is blurry so he blinks a few times he tries to get up only to fall back down.

"Whoa easy man just take it easy". Roman said.

"Where's Lily?" Dean asked.

"Were searching the places now man alright just take it easy". Roman said.

Dean was finally able to get up but his head was still killing him he rubbed his head to see if there was any blood or anything.

"Are you hurt anywhere? What happened". Roman said.

"Seth and Randy followed me home i was fighting with Seth then Randy hit me over the head after that i wake up here handcuffed to a chair, Hunter wanted to show me that this isn't a game". Dean started.

"What did he do?" Roman asked.

Dean had a lump in his throat and he couldn't get rid of it so he sat down burying his head into his hands. "He brought Lily out. She was so scared and terrified, all i can hear is my baby calling out for me and i couldn't help her". Dean cried.

"Hey it wasn't your fault alright none of this is your fault you didn't cause any of this to happen". Roman said.

"Once i got free Seth he...he had a gun to her head. That bastard held a gun to my little girl's head he finally told the truth, he wants me to suffer the way he did when he lost his kids. I was ready to take his ass out but every time i made a move he tighten his grip, his finger twitching at the trigger wanting to pull it but he didn't just as i was about to make a move i get knocked out and that's the last thing i remember". Dean finished.

Just as Roman was about to talk his team gathers up so he gets up and Dean follows.

"It's clear if anyone was here they're long gone by now, the tire tracks are a few hours old they packed up everything they had and rolled out of here not leaving anything around". Ziggler said.

"What about the inside?" Roman asked.

"Empty they cleared everything out". Kingston said.

Dean then smelled an odor in the air.

"Do you all smell that?" Dean asked.

"Smell what?" Jericho asked.

Dean walked around to find the source of it and on the floor was a rag, it reeked of chloroform. He picked it up and took a whiff of it and the rag was still somewhat damp but half of it was dried.

"They used this to knock Lily out". Dean said.

"How do you know?" Bryan asked.

"I know my daughter she won't go down not without a fight, she was fighting and screaming to get away she wouldn't stop so they used this to knock her out". Dean said.

"But you were also knocked out how do you know that". Jericho said.

"It's what i do not to mention there were signs of a small struggle, Lily was fighting to get away she doesn't go down not without a fight". Dean said.

"Alright let's clear out and head back to HQ". Roman said.

"Yes sir". They said.

They packed their van up and Roman knew his partner was taking this harder so he goes to him.

"Hey you alright?" Roman asked.

"Ask me again when i get my little girl back". Dean said.

"Dean listen to me we will find her alright we got an Amber Alert out for her, we have a BOLO out on these guys across the whole city and state if they are trying to leave they won't get far". Roman said.

"How do you know? It won't be hard to change their looks, all they could do it dye their hair or cut it easy way to slip out of the state being unnoticed and undetected". Dean said.

"I highly doubt that they would leave the state i mean the ransom is 10 million i would doubt they would leave the state". Roman said.

"I got a question, how'd you find me? I didn't tell you where i was". Dean said.

"I tracked the GPS on your phone". Roman said.

"You shouldn't have came after me man after what i did after that argument, leaving you like that you should have left me here. I'm a bad partner, a worse friend, and an even worse father". Dean said.

"Hey you have a right to be the way you are right now man if my daughter were taken i'd be in the exact same mood your in. And you are not a bad partner, you're not a worse friend, and you sure as hell are not a bad father. You're the best partner i could ever ask for we're brothers man there isn't anything i wouldn't do for you, and you are by far the best damn father i have ever met. You raised Lily by yourself for 13 years you did it without any help from anyone even after you turned down help, you wouldn't even get a nanny or babysitter for Lily because you knew you didn't want anyone else raising Lily other than you. You are the best father Lily could ever ask for". Roman said.

Dean's phone then buzzed signaling a text message from an unknown number.

-2 days Dean.

Dean was ready to flip the hell out so he picked up a chair and threw it across the room to let out some frustration.

"Come on we gotta go". Roman said.

"How the hell am i supposed to come up with 10 million dollars in two days?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out". Roman said.

"And what if i don't Rome we both know what'll happen if i don't pay. I can't lose Lily, i can't lose my baby". Dean said breaking down.

Roman never once saw his best friend break down this bad before but he is determined to help him get his daughter back or Dean will lose it and shut down forever, Lily was everything to Dean there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her he loved her to death and if he ever lost her he would shut down and possibly drink himself to death.

"Let's get back to HQ and we'll figure something out". Roman said.

"Yeah whatever". Dean mumbled.

Dean then walked past his partner going to the car but he was too upset to drive so he got in the van with the other agents but stayed quiet in his own thoughts, his mind starts to wander back when Lily was younger.

*Flashback*

Dean was getting Lily ready for bed once he did her hair and she had on her little princess pajamas on he carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head then just as he got up she shot out her little hand grabbing his.

"Wait daddy". Lily said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Dean asked.

"Can you check under my bed and in my closet for any monsters i don't want them to get me while i'm sleeping". Lily said shyly.

Dean knew that this was a phase she was going through and he'd do it to make her feel better so he pulled the blanket up and checked under the bed nothing was there.

"Under the bed is clear". Dean said.

Dean then moved to the closet and checked there as well it was also clear.

"Closet is empty, there is no monster around to get you". Dean said.

Lily believed her father but her four year old mind wasn't sure.

"Can i stay with you daddy?" Lily asked.

Dean then sat on her bed and gathered her in his arms holding her close.

"Why are you scared sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"A monster could come and take me away then you, i don't want a monster to get us". Lily said.

"Sweetheart no monster will ever get me or you. You wanna know why". Dean said.

"Why". Lily said.

"Because daddy will scare the away and because i will always protect you. Daddy will always be here to protect you sweetheart, i will always be here to protect my little baby". Dean said.

Dean then rocked her gently while humming as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"G'night dada i love you". Lily said sleepy.

Dean kissed her head and held her a little tighter before replying.

"Good night sweetie i love you too". Dean whispered.

Dean kissed her head one last time before laying her down in the bed and tucking the blanket around her he then turned her night light on then cut the light off to her room then just as he was about to close the door he glanced over towards his little girl he clutched onto her teddy bear holding it closely to her chest he had a smile on his face at seeing that sight.

*Back to reality*

Dean had silent tears rolling down his cheeks but he wiped them away before anyone could see him, the rest of the ride was silent.

Meanwhile

Hunter told Kane and Jamie where to drive confusing them all, once they arrived it was a huge house surrounded by bodyguards and high security.

"Um Hunter you mind telling us where the hell we are". Randy said.

"Boys we are at our new hideout and trust me nobody will get passed these guys or they will get blown away". Hunter said.

They all got out and once Hunter was out a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a mini skirt, a tank top and heels she practically jumped into his arms as he was swinging her around.

"I missed you so much baby". Stephanie said.

"I missed you too sweetie pie". Hunter said.

"Hunter who's she". Seth asked.

"Boys i like you to meet my beautiful wife Stephanie McMahon". Hunter said.

"Wait McMahon? As in the daughter of the Vince McMahon" Randy asked shocked.

"Can someone explain who Vince McMahon is". Seth said.

"He is the richest most powerful drug dealer that has ever lived he's on everybody's most wanted list FBI, CIA, DEA, you name it they're after him. Vince had two kids Shane and Stephanie, we don't know where Shane went but Stephanie stayed in the business and took over for her father when he retired so now his business is her business now". Randy said.

"You got that right Randy". Stephanie said.

"And speaking of FBI get the girl in the house we still have much to plan with Ambrose". Hunter said.

Kane had picked Lily up throwing her over his shoulder bringing her in the house.

"I can't believe you actually pulled it off by kidnapping the girl i didn't think you could do it". Stephanie said.

"You shouldn't underestimate me baby". Hunter said.

Stephanie kissed him then broke it as they all went inside so they could plan this.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and the team has made it back to HQ but Dean still can't get the image of his daughter out of his head he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Roman calling him.

"Dean, Dean, Dean". Roman called.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Come on were here". Roman said.

"Alright". Dean said.

Roman knew his partner was in a really bad mood especially after seeing his daughter with a gun to her head he knew his partner was boiling inside but on the outside he was ready to cry he moved slowly but was able to stay with the other agents, Roman patted his partner's shoulders in comfort but Dean stopped and fell to the floor burying his face into his hands about to sob.

"Dean it'll be alright i promise you that we WILL find Lily alive alright you gotta have faith and hope me and the others won't let Lily die we won't, we will find her before the exchange and she'll be brought home safely to you". Roman said.

"Rome you didn't see what i saw, my little girl had a gun to her head while she was crying for me to help her and i couldn't. I couldn't help her man anytime i made a move Seth he kept twitching his finger to pull the trigger and i couldn't bare to see my little girl get shot, i wasn't gonna be the reason i lost Lily so all i could do was stand by and watch. What kind of father does that make me Roman what kind of father am i to stand by and let that happen to Lily". Dean cried.

"Hey you are a great father Dean alright you are a damn good father better than most, they want to make you think your a bad father but your not. Your doing everything in your power to get her back and i know you won't stop until you do all you gotta do is have faith and hope". Roman said.

"Well i hope that i can kill all those sons of bitches when i get her back". Dean said.

Before Roman could one of the agents went over to the two partners.

"Reigns, Ambrose the director needs to see you two". Ziggler said.

"Were on our way up". Roman said.

Ziggler nodded and went back up to the office while Roman and Dean got up.

"Well this should be interesting what did i do now". Dean said.

"Let's go". Roman said.

The two partners went up to see their boss to see why he wants them, once they got to the floor Cena was waiting on the two partners while reading a file.

"You wanted to see us director". Roman said.

"Yes. Ambrose i know that it's priority for me to keep you off this case due to the fact it's personal against you but being that you know these guys and you brought them in i say you are reassigned and back on this case as the top agent but if anything goes wrong i will have no choice but to take you off the case again, this is your last chance on this case any mishap happen i will take you off and leave you off. Are we clear". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Reigns i took into consideration to what you said but let's make one thing perfectly clear if you ever talk to me like that again i will have you on suspension until i say so. Are we clear". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Roman said.

"Good. Ambrose your gun and shield". Cena said handing the items to Dean.

Dean then took his badge and gun from his boss he put his badge on his belt buckle and his gun in it's holster.

"Thank you director i won't let you down and i will bring these sons of bitches to justice". Dean said.

"Good". Cena said.

"Director i found something". Jericho said.

Meanwhile

Lily was starting to come to her head felt like it was going to explode, she was dizzy for a few minutes, she couldn't remember what happened but she can remember seeing her father then someone bashing something upside his head knocking him out. She tried to move her arms but she felt them tied but whoever tied them wasn't so good because the rope came off and Lily rubbed her sore wrist she then took off the rope from her ankles and the cloth from around her mouth, she then started walking around the room to see where she's at now.

She saw a huge yard with people guarding it all around and they were carrying big heavy machine guns which made Lily swallow hard and shake with fear she was locked in a medium size room the walls were a sky blue color, there was a huge twin size bed in there, a ginormous closet, and a desk. She then began scurrying through everything trying to find something to contact her father then when she got to the desk she came across a cellphone and when she flipped it she just hopes it works as she dials her father's phone.

'Please answer daddy...please' Lily thought to herself and she jumped a little as it started ringing.

FBI HQ

Dean and the others were in the conference room getting briefed on what Jericho found.

"Alright Jericho what did you find". Cena said.

"Triple H is married and boy did he marry into money but he also married into drugs and other stuff. He married Stephanie McMahon". Jericho started.

"Wait wait he married the Stephanie McMahon as in the daughter of Vince McMahon the most powerful and dangerous drug deal that has ever walked the streets". Cena said.

"Yeah. Vince had two kids Shane and Stephanie nobody has a clue where Shane is but once Vince had retired Stephanie took over the business and she runs it with Triple H. They married in October of 03', have three kids together all girls, Stephanie has a rap sheet a mile long going from assault to robbery. Triple H longer rap sheet from assault to trafficking these two together are the most dangerous people ever that walk these streets nobody has ever been able to arrest them or bring them down anytime someone did they were killed and there bodies were never found". Jericho explained.

"What do you have on Kane". Roman said.

"Kane. He partnered up with Hunter in early 2000, has an older brother Undertaker the most dangerous biker ever. He's a former biker then he was a body guard. His rap sheet is assault, assault with deadly weapons, battery, and the list goes on and on, he started out first as a body guard at a night club then one night he met Hunter next day he started being his body guard moved up in the gang as second in command". Jericho said.

Before Dean could talk his phone rang and everyone stared at him.

"Everyone quiet Jericho put a trace on his phone now, answer it Ambrose put it on speaker". Cena said.

Dean then answered it and put it on speaker while Jericho set up a trace.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Daddy? Lily asked.

-Lily? Sweetheart are you ok? Where are you? Dean asked.

-I'm in a room but i don't know where i am, they have guards every where with really big guns. Daddy i'm scared i wanna come home. Lily said with a shaky voice.

-I know sweetheart i know but i'm coming baby i will find you alright. Dean said.

"Ambrose ask her if she can see anything to get a location". Cena said quietly.

-Alright sweetheart this is really important can you tell me anything about where your at. Dean said.

-It's a really big house, the yard is huge, they have guard everywhere and they have really big guns. Lily said.

Dean looked over to Jericho who put his thumb up as he got the information down.

-That's a really good job sweetheart can you look around to see if there is an address or something. Dean said.

-I checked everywhere there's nothing with no papers or an address none of it. Daddy i'm really scared i wanna go home. Lily said with a sob.

-I know baby i know don't worry through ok daddy will find you and bring you home. Dean said.

Dean then heard a ding but it wasn't from his phone it was from Lily's phone she had.

-Daddy the phone's dying. Lily cried.

-Don't worry sweetheart i'm coming alright i'm coming sweetheart just hold on. Dean said.

Just before the phone went out Dean heard one last thing from his daughter.

-Daddy. Lily cried.

-Lily? Lily? Lily? Dean called.

The phone was then out and Dean was about to punch a hole in the wall.

"Were you able to get a trace?" Dean asked.

"No it was a burner phone i tried to trace it but i didn't get a location". Jericho said.

"What about the descriptions she gave?" Dean asked.

"I'm searching for everything i can in the state". Jericho said.

"I need some air". Dean said.

Roman knew his partner was about to explode so he went behind him to check on him to make sure he's alright.

"Hey you alright". Roman said.

"No, i can't do this Rome i want my little girl back i can't keep doing this". Dean said.

"Then what are you gonna do?" Roman asked.

"I'm gonna pay the ransom then kill the sons of bitches starting with Seth first and finishing with that bastard Triple H". Dean said.

"Where are you gonna get that kind of money at?" Roman asked.

"I'm gonna use the money from the drug bust we did a few months back, there has to be at least 20-30 million all i need is 10". Dean said.

"Are you out of your mind? Your gonna use dirty money to pay the ransom, that has to be the craziest idea you have ever came up with". Roman said.

"What other choice do i have Roman? I don't have that kind of money lying around it's my only choice i have right now if it gets me some time to get Lily out then i'll do it once they have the money and i have Lily i'm taking out all of them". Dean said.

"What if Lily won't be there at the exchange?" Roman asked.

"Then we'll do a sweep of the place but i know that she'll be there he has Lily and i have his money she'll be there i'm sure". Dean said.

"Well first we have to do some investigating we have to check out Undertaker he should know something on his brother". Roman said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

"I'll let the director know". Roman said.

"I'll get the car". Dean said.

Roman went off to tell the director while Dean had gotten the car, Dean was lost in his thoughts as his mind went back to when Lily was a little girl.

*Flashback*

Lily was now 4 years old and she was Dean's everything whenever he heard her little voice and laughter it brought him joy, one day Lily was sick so while she napped Dean was reading over his files for a case he was in the middle of reading something he heard a harsh cough coming from his daughter who was in the door way.

"Daddy". Lily said with her voice cracked.

Dean looked over to see his little girl out of bed then covering her mouth while she coughed so he moved over to her and picked her up.

"Sweetheart what are you doing out of bed huh your suppose to be resting". Dean said gently.

"I want some more juice daddy". Lily said from his shoulder.

"Alright while i get that you sit here it's time for your medicine and some soup". Dean said.

Dean had put his files away while he tended to his daughter after he set her in the booster seat he went in the kitchen to get her a sippy cup with orange juice.

"There ya go sweetie". Dean said.

"Thank you daddy". Lily said.

"Your welcome now you color while i make you some soup and get your medicine ready". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then set her coloring book and crayons in front of her and while she colored he disappeared into the kitchen to make some home made chicken noodle soup then while that is heating up he went to the bathroom to get Lily's medicine for her to take. One is to help with the cough and the other is to help with the fever he also grabbed the thermometer so he can check her temp he then went back out to her.

"Alright sweetheart first were going to check you temperature to see if your still sick or not then you get your medicine". Dean said.

"I don't like medicine it's yucky". Lily said.

"I don't like medicine either but it makes me feel all better". Dean said.

"Will it make me all better?" Lily asked.

"Yup". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"That's my brave girl". Dean said.

He then stuck the thermometer under her tongue then while he waited on that he set the medicine up for her to take after it beeped he took it out to see the temperature.

"What is it daddy?" Lily asked.

"It's 101.4 which means after you eat your soup it's back to bed for you". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

Dean then gave Lily the medicine and once that was finished he checked on the soup that was finally finished so he get a small bowl for Lily then puts out some crackers next to it he then got himself some but just as he set his stuff down he saw Lily dozing off in her booster seat so he gently picked her up and began gently rocking her, Lily wrapped her arms firmly around his neck holding on tightly. Dean could feel the heat coming off her body he figured a ice pack could help with that so he went to the freezer and pulled out one of the kool it patches then puts it on her forehead hoping that will cool her.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you to bed so you can rest". Dean said gently.

"Ok daddy". Lily said yawning.

Dean continued to gently rock Lily to sleep then he took her up to her room then just as he tried to lay her down she held her grip on him.

"Sweetheart you have to get some rest". Dean said.

"I want you to stay with me". Lily said.

Lily used the puppy dog look, a look in which Dean can never deny as much as he tries he can't.

"Alright but just until you fall asleep". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then laid on the bed with Lily laying on his chest with her small little fist gripping his shirt in a tight hold as she listen to his heart beat and it slowly lulled her to sleep.

"G'night daddy i love you". Lily said falling asleep.

Dean then kissed the top of her head then held her in a protective hold.

"Good night sweetheart i love you too". Dean whispered.

Lily was fast asleep on Dean's chest with no chance of letting go whatsoever then Dean started to feel sleepy then soon sleep called his name so he slept soundly that night with his little girl curled up on his chest.

*Back to reality*

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Roman enter the car.

"Dean, Dean, Dean". Roman said.

"What?" Dean replied.

"It looked like you were zoned out you alright". Roman said.

"I'm fine let's do this". Dean said.

Roman knew Dean was lying so he let it go so they can stay focused on the case, they then drove to the nearest biker bar where Undertaker usually hangs out.

"Let's hope he knows something". Dean said.

"Yeah i'm with you". Roman said.

The two partners enter the bar then all eyes are on them, they try to go for their guns but don't.

"Can we help you boys". A guy said.

Dean looked over to see a guy with long brown hair and a huge beard on his face the guy looked like he came from the swamp areas or something.

"Yeah were looking for Undertaker we need to talk to him". Roman said.

"I'm Bray Wyatt, i know Undertaker he comes through here every now and then. Why you asking about him". Bray said.

"We need information regarding his brother, Kane". Dean said.

"Why are you asking about him?" A deep voice asked.

The two partners then looked over to see a guy over 6'0 feet tall wearing all black and had black hair.

"I'm guessing your Undertaker". Dean said.

"You guessed right now back to my question why are you asking about my brother". Undertaker said.

"He's an accomplices to the kidnapping of my daughter". Dean said.

"Have you heard or talked to him at all or recently?" Roman asked.

"Haven't heard from him since he left which was two years ago doesn't call, text, email, nothing. But out of the blue one day i did get a call saying he was getting into some money he wanted to use that so he could get away start fresh". Undertaker said.

"He say where he was getting the money from?" Dean asked.

"Some ransom". Undertaker said.

"If you hear from him again call me". Dean said handing him card.

"You got it". Undertaker said.

The two partners left the bar heading to there car.

"So Hunter is paying each of his guys with the ransom money then keeping the rest for himself". Roman said.

"But what doesn't make sense is why they would move". Dean said.

"They probably knew that they were gonna get caught, they knew that we come looking for you so by the time we got there they hauled ass out so they don't risk getting caught". Roman said.

"So the million dollar question is where would they move to? Lily said that it was a huge house, huge yard, high security, they have to be doing something big for them to move to that kind of location". Dean said.

"I see your point because Stephanie is the daughter of the highest drug dealer known to man there's no telling what they'll do but i can say this she had to have been on the kidnapping why else would they go to her". Roman said.

"I just want this whole damn thing to end. I just want my daughter back, i want Lily back". Dean said.

"We'll get her back Dean alright we will let's head back to HQ". Roman said.

"Yeah". Dean mumbled.

The two then headed back to HQ while Dean was lost in his thoughts the entire way.

Mean while

After the phone had died Lily looked frantically for a charger for it but found nothing she put the phone back where it was then got on the bed and cried into the pillow just then the door was opened by Seth to check on her, she then shook with fear because she was able to get out of the ropes.

"Good your awake, here". Seth said tossing her the food.

It was a simple granola bar and a bottle of water but she wasn't sure about it.

"How do i know that it's safe?" Lily asked.

"Would i give it to you if it wasn't?" Seth replied.

"Seth please, please let me go i wanna go home. I want my dad". Lily cried.

Seth ignored her and left the room as she cried out again.

"Let me go! Please! Let me go!" Lily cried.

After Seth left the room he listened to Lily cry and beg to be let go but he ignored it he wants Dean to suffer the way he has to since he lost his kids he then goes to the main room so they can discuss the plan.

"Good now that everyone's here we can get down to business. Here's the plan". Hunter said.


	12. Chapter 12

Triple H has his wife by his side and his crew in front of him so they can hear the plan.

"Here's the plan, when we do the exchange with Ambrose Seth i want you along with Jamie and Joey to watch the van then once i got the money kill the girl, Kane you and Randy are gonna be with me then once we get the money take him out then we'll finally be rid of him once and for all". Hunter said.

"Are you sure this'll work Hunter". Randy said.

"I'm sure it'll work Randy". Hunter said.

But what they didn't know is that Lily had opened the door and heard every word which made her even more terrified, they were gonna kill her and her father she started to cry again.

'Daddy where are you?' Lily thought to herself as tears went down her puffy cheeks.

FBI HQ

Ever since the call with his daughter Dean hasn't been himself and Roman has noticed.

"Hey you alright man?" Roman asked his partner.

"No she was scared Roman, she sounded terrified begging for me to save her". Dean said.

"You will save her you will". Roman said.

"I'm going down to evidence i'll be back". Dean said.

"Dean what are you doing man?" Roman asked.

"I'll be back". Dean said.

Dean then left the office area heading down to the evidence once he gets there he makes sure no one is around he then grabs a couple duffle bags then started taking money and putting them in then while he is still doing it Roman comes down.

"I knew you come after me". Dean said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Dean? Using dirty money to pay the ransom". Roman said.

"If it gets me my little girl back then i will do it". Dean said.

"Dean, you and i both know once you pay that ransom they will kill Lily. No questions asked". Roman said.

"Not if i kill them first, i have a plan". Dean said.

"What plan?" Roman asked.

"After i pay the ransom i take all their asses out". Dean said.

"And you think that'll work?" Roman asked.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"Dean i know what your going through i do". Roman said.

"No you don't none of you know what i'm going through, none of you know the hell i'm suffering right now wondering if i'll ever see my daughter again". Dean said.

"Dean i do know what your going through because it happened to me just differently". Roman said.

"What the hell are you talking about". Dean said.

"This happened before i joined the Bureau, i was a detective down in Pensacola i was working a major crime bust and we were so close till one day i'm at the office and my phone rings. The gang we were tracking they had my son i did everything to get him back, after i saved him my now ex wife couldn't take it so she filed for sole custody of him and won't even let me get visitation she packed him and her stuff moved out. I can't ever see my son again all because of that one time, she won't let me talk to him or anything. I do know what your going through just differently". Roman said.

"At first i didn't even know about her until she was left on my door step by her bitch of a mother, the second i looked into her blue eyes she had me wrapped around her little finger and she became my everything. There's nothing i wouldn't do for her. When she was younger and i would have just one hell of a day the moment i heard her little voice all i could think of was her". Dean said.

*Flashback*

Dean was at his desk finishing up his last report of the day then he could go pick his daughter up from pre school, he was starting to feel stressed and tired he was ready to say 'screw everything' then leave but he couldn't do that so he sucked it up. He just finished his last report for the day and just as he is getting up Cena had dropped three more folders on his desk.

"Ambrose i need you to write your reports for these cases then file them". Cena said.

"Sir i have to pick my daughter up can't this wait till tomorrow". Dean said.

"It can't". Cena said.

Dean then let out a low growl then sat back in his chair and started on another report, by the time he finished his last report his daughter's school was calling him and he said he'd be there soon. As he was driving down the road he was still a little pissed that he had to stay behind and finish more reports once he drove in the parking lot to the pre school he saw a few kids still playing and one of them was Lily as she was playing tag, he then went in and when Lily saw her dad she ran right to him.

"Daddy!" Lily said excitedly.

Dean then swept her up and kissed her head.

"There's my favorite girl how was your day sweetheart". Dean said.

"It was good, can we have pizza for dinner". Lily said.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then collected his daughter's things from her cubby once he was out to his car he strapped Lily in her booster seat, once he had Lily all strapped in she started to tell him all about her day in pre school and it always put a smile on his face.

*Back to reality*

"She always found a way to make my day better from the moment i would hear her voice my whole day was erased from my mind and the only thing i could think of was her". Dean said.

Before Roman could reply Dean's phone buzzed with Jericho's number with a text message.

-Found something. Jericho.

Dean then finished bagging the money then zipped the bags up then grabbed them and finally he turned to his partner.

"Jericho said he found something". Dean said.

"Dean i just hope you know what your doing". Roman said.

"I do". Dean said.

The two partners then go back up to the office so they can find out what Jericho found out.

Office

Jericho was researching everything he can about the crew or Seth till something pops up.

"interesting". He mutters.

He continues to read then he clicks another name which goes to a unsolved murder, it was a young woman who was shot to death and she was somehow related to Seth so he cross checked the names till they came back. Seth and this woman were siblings but when he checked the autopsy report it stated she had recently gave birth when she died. Dean and Roman are now back in the office and they go to Jericho's desk.

"So what's up Jericho". Roman said.

"Dean this may seem like a strange question but what's Lily's birthday". Jericho said.

"Her birthday? It's September 13th, 2002. Why you asking". Dean said.

"Do you remember her mother's name". Jericho said.

"Jessica, Jasmine, something like that why are you asking". Dean said.

"I was researching everything on Seth then when i was looking in his background it says that he had an older sister. Jasmine. She was a mess, she was a drug addict, heavy drinker, gambler, everything you could think of. Her parents has had enough so they kicked her out but she still stayed in touch with Seth till one day she stops calling, visiting, writing, then one night she met up with someone and 9 months later she gave birth to a baby girl. Same birthday as Lily". Jericho said.

"Wait wait wait are you telling me that Seth is Lily's uncle? And that i slept with his sister?" Dean asked.

"Yes. How did you two even meet". Jericho said.

"We met at a bar we both had a few too many one thing led to another we ended up back at my place next morning she was gone then after that i never heard from her again then one day Lily is at my door step in a car seat with a diaper bag". Dean said.

"Well as far as i know Seth doesn't know that Lily is his niece or that you slept with his sister". Jericho said.

"How could he not know?" Roman asked.

"Because Jasmine was murdered they deemed it as a cold case there is no evidence, not even a witness. She was shot repeatedly then her body was found in a ditch cops thought it was a robbery gone bad but whoever did it wasn't so smart they left the murder weapon and cops got a print off it and they know who did it they just can't prove it and the murder weapon was from one of our guns". Jericho said.

"Who's gun?" Dean asked.

"Your's Dean". Jericho said.

"Then who shot her?" Roman asked.

"Triple H, he used Dean's gun to kill Seth's sister and probably wanted to frame you but couldn't get your prints". Jericho said.

"My gun has always stayed with me at all times i never left it out my sight". Dean said.

"Could someone have taken it?" Roman asked.

"The only time i put it down is when i put it in my drawer". Dean said.

"My guess would be that Big Show went through your desk one day and brought it to Triple H". Jericho said.

"I'm still trying to process the fact that my daughter is related to Seth, how the hell am i gonna explain to her that her deranged uncle helped kidnap her". Dean said.

"Worry about that later right now we need to find her". Roman said.

"Where? We don't know the first place to look". Dean said.

"Then we wait for Hunter to call to tell you about the exchange". Roman said.

"Lily must be scared to death she didn't deserve any of this, she didn't ask for any of this". Dean said.

"Dean this isn't your fault". Jericho said.

"It might as well have been". Dean said.

"Look i'm still tracking down the leads that Lily gave alright i won't give up in finding her". Jericho said.

"These past few days have been hell". Dean said.

Dean then goes back to his desk and picks up the picture of Lily and holds it close to his chest while keeping the tears in before letting a few fall from his eyes.

Meanwhile

Lily is still in the room but she's trying to find a way out till she saw the vent in there with a few loose screws in it so she shook it a little till it came off so she put it to the side and crawled inside going every which way trying to find a way out but no luck until she sees light at the end of one path so she continues crawling towards it and she opens the vent cover and she ends up outside. She was trying to look for a way out but everywhere she looked was crawling with guard she kept trying to remember the training her father had taught her but she was still to scared to remember it then out of no where someone came up behind her covering her mouth with their hand making her scream but it was muffled.

"Thought you could try and escape huh let's go". Seth said.

Lily kept trying to fight against Seth but he was much stronger than her she then had tears streaming down her face as Seth brought her back inside holding a death grip on her shoulder then brought her in the main room where Triple H and Stephanie were.

"Boss she tried to escaped, she crawled her way through the vents to outside". Seth said.

"Really well now i say it's time to make a call don't you say honey". Triple H said.

"I think your right". Stephanie said.

"Bring her here Seth". Triple H said pulling his phone out.

Seth then dragged her up to the older man then Triple H dialed Dean's number holding it to Lily's ear as tears streamed down her face.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Daddy? Lily replied.

FBI HQ

Dean was at his desk when his phone started ringing.

-Yeah. Dean answered.

-Daddy? Lily replied.

-Lily. Dean said.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean is beaten, bloody, battered, and his breathing his heavy he had just took down Triple H and Seth, he is limping away just as a few agents are arresting the two men, Roman is staying with Lily since she trust him more he has his arm around her shoulder while her eyes are wide with unshed tears in them. Dean was just approaching where the other agents were and saw his friend with his daughter and he sighs in relief, Roman then scans the area and spots Dean so he nudges Lily's shoulder and she looks at him.

"Look over there". Roman said.

Lily then looks over and spots her father and all the tears unleashed in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Lily cried in relief.

Lily then ran over to her father straight into his arms and Dean crushes her to his chest.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"Lily, oh my baby i'm so glad your alright". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head repeatedly then rested his chin to top her head.

"I was really scared daddy i t-thought that t-t-they were gonna kill me". Lily cried.

"It's over baby it's all over now ok sweetheart. Daddy's here sweetheart, daddy's got you baby". Dean soothed.

Lily remained in her father's arm not letting go at all, Roman then came over to his partner.

"It's finally over". Roman said.

"Yeah it's finally over". Dean said.

Lily clutched to her father holding on tighter burying her face in his chest and he hold on to her never letting go.

12 hours before

Dean was at his desk when his phone rang.

-Yeah. He answered.

-Daddy. Lily said.

-Lily, baby are you alright. Dean said.

-She's just fine Dean might i add she looks just like you. Triple H said.

-I swear to god if you touch her i will put you in the ground. Dean said threateningly.

-Relax Dean nobody touched her but moving on to more important matter do you have my money. Triple H said.

-Yes. All of it. Dean said.

-Good man maybe you'll see you daughter after all. Triple H said.

-When's the meet? Dean asked.

-Tonight. Midnight down on the docks, and let me make this clear again Ambrose i see anyone else other than you Lily will die and i will make you watch. Am i clear Dean. Triple H said.

-Crystal clear. Dean said.

The phone then went out while Dean was trying to hold back tears after hearing the threat he wipes his face before the tears could fall then Roman came up behind him.

"Hey you alright man?" Roman asked.

"The meet tonight he said if he saw anyone else there...he'll kill Lily and make me watch". Dean said.

"Don't worry Dean this will end tonight". Roman said.

Cena then emerged from his office to check on his agent.

"Ambrose you alright?" Cena asked.

"No sir, Triple H just called back about the exchange he said if anyone else was there besides me he'll kill my daughter in front of me". Dean said.

"Well then we'll be sure we won't be seen". Cena said.

"Sir". Dean said confused.

"Were going to that meet tonight Ambrose this will be our chance to finally take down Triple H". Cena said.

"Didn't you hear what i just said he will kill my daughter in front of me if he sees anyone else. I'm not risking my daughter's life i won't do it". Dean said.

"I wasn't asking you Ambrose i was telling you". Cena said.

"Look the last operation you pulled almost costed me my daughter i won't let that happen again, Lily is my daughter so this is my choice until you have a kid and you go through what i'm going through don't make any calls regarding my daughter or her safety". Dean said.

"Well it's already done, Reigns get your team set up". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Roman said.

"Ambrose we'll make sure were not seen or heard trust me and just to make sure that you're safe you're gonna wear a bulletproof vest under your clothes. But once you hand over the money we'll move in". Cena said.

"No you won't when you find my daughter then you will move in, if i know him as well as i do i know he's gonna have somebody guarding where he's gonna keep Lily. Once i know she's safe you can do whatever the hell you want till then this is my call". Dean said.

"Well we need to prepare then". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

Dean then went to go put a vest on but all he could think of was his daughter and getting her back.

Meanwhile

Triple H was getting his guys together then Randy had brought Kevin to the house.

"Ah Kevin did you bring the goods". Hunter said.

"Yes i did". Kevin said.

He then brought his stuff out of the bag handing it to Hunter.

"Nice it's clean and simple". Hunter said inspecting the bomb.

"Here is the detonator". Kevin said.

"Impressive". Hunter said.

"Now for the others you asked for". Kevin said.

He then brought over a bag and opened it revealing machine guns and a few small ones.

"Very nice". Hunter said.

Lily's eyes are widen in fear just as she looks at the weapons then shut her eyes while tears start to stream down her cheeks.

'Daddy please hurry' Lily thought to herself.

FBI HQ

Dean was finished strapping his vest on then sat down lost in his thoughts wondering if this plan will work because if it didn't he knew the end results he just hopes he gets his little girl back his thoughts were interrupted by Roman coming in and he has his vest on.

"Hey how you holding up man". Roman said.

"I just want this to be over, i want Lily back. I just want my baby back". Dean said.

"And you will get her back i swear". Roman said.

"I still can't believe that Seth is her uncle and that i slept with his sister but i did get a beautiful little girl out of it". Dean said.

"How did you even meet her?" Roman asked.

"I was at a bar one night we had just finished a case and i needed a drink i see her she sees me, we were both so drunk one thing led to another we ended up back at my place next morning she was gone haven't heard from her since then one day Lily show up on my doorstep with a note". Dean explains.

"It still doesn't explain how Seth doesn't know". Roman said.

"Maybe she didn't want him to know because at the time we were still friends. Or when she stopped talking to him she didn't want him to know". Dean said.

"Dean i know this is gonna be a stupid question but are you gonna let Seth in Lily's life as her uncle, they both have a right to know about it after this whole thing is over". Roman said.

"I don't know that's if i let him and if she wants to". Dean said.

"Hey i gotta get the team ready but we will get Lily back tonight if it's the last thing we do". Roman said.

"Thanks man". Dean said.

Dean then put his shirt on this his jacket so they can't see his vest he then went back up to the office because it was almost time for the exchange and they had to prepare for everything, when he got there all the agents were strapping on their vest, putting the guns in their holsters and putting in earwigs.

"Ambrose put this in your ear once this is the only way you'll be able to communicate with us and i don't want to lose contact with you". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Ambrose we will get Lily back at any and every cost necessary i promise and guarantee you we will". Cena said.

"I just hope i get her back alive". Dean said.

It was getting closer to the exchange so they had to head out now.

"Alright everyone we're about to take down Triple H and his crew, what is going to happen is we're going to follow Dean but not too close when we get there we are to stay hidden and quiet. By any means necessary we will save Lily and take down Triple H am i clear". Cena said.

"Yes sir". They all said.

"Let's move out". Cena said.

They all then moved out loading up in the unmarked FBI van while Dean got in his car sighing hoping this'll work.

'Daddy's coming sweetheart just hold on' Dean thought.

They all then pulled out with Dean heading out first then the other agents follow behind him then once on the road they stayed about three car lengths behind Dean but made sure to stay with him.

While

Triple H and his guys are packing up the van they then put Lily in the back with her wrist tied with tape, a cloth over her mouth then once they were inside they put a mask over her head making her cry even more and harder causing her breathing to hitch.

"Let's go boys it's pay day". Hunter said.

"I'm ready". Randy said.

"Let's go". Seth said.

"Before we go i'm telling you what your positions will be tonight. Seth, Kane you two will be with me getting the money, Randy, Jamie, and Joey will be guarding the van if any one gets in your way kill them. After we get the money kill the girl and we'll get rid of Ambrose. We clear here boys". Hunter said.

"Yes". They said.

"Then let's move out". Hunter said.

Kane got in the driver's seat while Hunter got in the passenger seat and the others got in the back heading towards the docks. Lily was scared to death about this she didn't know what was gonna happen she just hopes that she'll go home with her father.

Docks

Dean was the first to arrive to the docks, Cena and the other agents were at the docks getting into positions but managed to stay hidden and they are waiting for the signal from Dean.

"Ambrose can you hear me?" Cena asked through the earwig.

"Loud and clear". Dean said.

"Anything yet?" Cena asked.

"Negative nothing yet". Dean said.

Kane then has arrived to the docks but they kept the van hidden on the other side so it can't be found, everyone then emerged from the van leaving Lily inside. Randy, Jamie, and Joey took guard around the van while Hunter, Seth, and Kane went to the docks to meet Dean.

Dean then saw three people coming and knew it was Hunter.

"They're coming hold your positions i repeat hold your positions". Dean said in a low voice in the earwig.

"Holding positions". Cena replied.

"Dean so great to see you. You look great by the way". Triple H said.

"Alright enough of this bullshit, where's my daughter". Dean said.

"Getting down to business i like a man like that, maybe you could join my crew Dean i could use a guy like you". Hunter said.

"I'll pass i don't like working for scum like you". Dean said.

Dean then had an idea pop in his head he just hopes it will work.

"Hey Seth i bet Hunter hasn't told you a secret he's been keeping from you". Dean said.

"What, what secret. What are you talking about". Seth said.

"You wanna tell him or should i?" Dean replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Hunter said.

"Seth you ever wonder why you never hear from your sister anymore? It's because Hunter killed her shortly after she had given birth to Lily. Seth, Lily is your niece." Dean said.

"What?" Seth asked shocked.

"Don't listen to him Seth he's lying to you". Hunter said.

Seth then felt sick to his stomach so he ran and threw up in the grass then wiped his mouth.

"Y-you killed my sister?" Seth asked Hunter.

"No he did Seth he did in cold blood for abandoning little Lily". Hunter said.

"Then why were your prints on the murder weapon dipshit". Dean said.

"Alright enough of this hand me my money and you get your daughter back". Hunter said.

"You don't get shit until i see my daughter and she better be alive". Dean said.

While the deal was going down the agents were scoping around looking for the van or one of the guys till Ziggler found something.

"Suspicious vehicle, three males guarding it they are armed i repeat they are armed proceed with extreme caution". Ziggler said.

"Moving in". They replied.

They all moved in quietly without being seen or heard moving closer towards the van holding their weapons in front of them.

"I so did not sign up for babysitting that is not in my job description". Randy said.

"Well at least we are getting paid tonight so it won't be for much longer". Jamie said.

"I hope so". Randy said.

While they kept guard the agents moved in.

"FBI! Put your hands where i can see them!" Roman said in a demanding voice.

The three men turned and saw that they were surrounded they went for the guns but they stopped.

"You move one inch we will take you out". Roman said.

"Ok just stay calm here". Randy said.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. Now". Roman said.

The three men did as they were told then Ziggler, Jericho, and Kingston arrested them when Randy was brought up Roman had searched his pockets and found the keys to the van, the three men were then brought to the FBI van while Bella, Fox, Mendez, and Roman got Lily. Once the door open Lily whimpered in fear not knowing who it is then Roman got in then took the mask off her head.

"Lily it's alright now ok everything's gonna be ok". Roman said gently.

Lily then shook her head frantically then Roman took the cloth off her mouth making it go on her neck.

"They rigged the van with a bomb it's controlled by a detonator, they're going to kill my dad". Lily sobbed.

"Hey hey nobody is gonna kill your dad alright nobody. Come on let's get you out of here". Roman said.

Roman then pulled out a pocket knife to cut the tape off her wrist she then threw her arms around Roman since she was closer to him then anyone else.

"Lily listen i need you to go with those agents over there ok they will take you some place safe alright". Roman said.

"What about my dad?" Lily asked.

"We'll make sure he's alright". Roman said.

"Come on Lily let's get you somewhere safe". Bella said.

"Ok". Lily said.

She took the older woman's hand as they guided her away just then Jericho, Ziggler, and Bryan came up.

"She alright?" Ziggler asked.

"She needs to be checked out to make sure but we got bigger problems on our hands". Roman said.

"What is it". Bryan said.

"Lily said that this van is rigged with a bomb and it's controlled by a detonator if we don't defuse this were all dead". Roman said.

"We're gonna need bomb squad". Ziggler said.

"Not necessary i can do it". Jericho said.

"Are you sure Jericho". Roman said.

"I'm sure". Jericho said.

"Go for it". Roman said.

Jericho then began inspecting the van before he found it right under the van wired up he then crawls under there holding the flashlight in his mouth then got his clippers out then starts to defuse it, after a little while the bomb was defused and deactivated.

"It's done". Jericho said.

"Great job let's head back". Roman said.

They then headed back to the FBI van and they had Lily wrapped in a blanket and her eyes were wide with unshed tears as she fears for her father's life.

While

Dean was still on the dock with Hunter, Seth, and Kane, he had revealed to Seth that Hunter had murdered his sister and that Lily is his niece it was all too much for the young man to take in.

"Hand over the money Ambrose". Hunter said.

"Not until i have proof of life, i don't give you anything until i see my daughter". Dean said.

Hunter then had enough so he pulled out a gun just as Seth and Kane did pointing it at Dean while he held his hands up in defense then went for his weapon.

"Give me my money Ambrose or your precious little girl dies". Hunter said.

"How do i know she already isn't dead?" Dean asked.

"Would i be here if she was dead?" Hunter asked.

Dean then picked up the two bags and tossed them over to Hunter.

"It's all there, now i gave you your money now i want my daughter". Dean said.

Hunter then let out a laugh. "You really are stupid Ambrose you'll never see little Lily ever again".

"You bastard!" Dean yelled.

He then went for him but Hunter had pulled out the detonator with his finger ready to push the button.

"Make one move Ambrose i push this button and Lily goes bye bye". Hunter said.

"You are seriously one sick twisted son of a bitch". Dean said.

Seth was still pissed about what he had heard so he then turned and shot Kane at point blank and it insistently killed him.

"Seth what the hell". Hunter said.

"Don't move one inch or i swear to god i'll put a bullet in your head". Seth threatened.

"Seth what he told you he's lying". Hunter said.

Seth then shot Hunter in his arm then he fell to the floor and he stood over the older man.

"Now your gonna tell me the truth right now or i'll let Dean take you out". Seth said.

"Fine you want the truth here's the truth. Your sister worked for me great girl she was but then she started to get greedy she wanted more and more till i cut her off then i found out she stole from me so i used Dean's gun and killed her dumped her body in a ditch". Hunter confessed.

Seth had tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall he didn't even do anything but Dean did he had tackled Seth knocking him to the ground then trying to get the gun away from him Seth kept throwing punch after punch to Dean he got a few punches in but he missed a few times Dean grabbed Seth's arm twisting then broke it.

"Son of a bitch!" Seth yelled in pain.

Dean then turned his attention towards Hunter who was laughing.

"You are one sorry pathetic excuse for a father Dean, you can never protect Lily. You never could and you never will but listen to me i will be back and next time i will kill you". Hunter said.

Dean then lost it as he picked Hunter up and started to beat the holy shit out of him and after a few minutes he was being lifted off of him by two of the agents.

"Dean! Dean calm down alright calm down". Ziggler said.

"Take it easy man we got it from here". Bryan said.

Dean then wiped his face getting some blood off his nose before walking away leaving the two agents to arrest the two men on the ground. Dean is beaten, bloody, battered, and his breathing his heavy he had just took down Triple H and Seth, he is limping away just as a few agents are arresting the two men, Roman is staying with Lily since she trust him more he has his arm around her shoulder while her eyes are wide with unshed tears in them. Dean was just approaching where the other agents were and saw his friend with his daughter and he sighs in relief, Roman then scans the area and spots Dean so he nudges Lily's shoulder and she looks at him.

"Look over there". Roman said.

Lily then looks over and spots her father and all the tears unleashed in her eyes.

"Daddy!" Lily cried in relief.

Lily then ran over to her father straight into his arms and Dean crushes her to his chest.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"Lily, oh my baby i'm so glad your alright". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head repeatedly then rested his chin to top her head.

"I was really scared daddy i t-thought that t-t-they were gonna kill me". Lily cried.

"It's over baby it's all over now ok sweetheart. Daddy's here sweetheart, daddy's got you baby". Dean soothed.

Lily remained in her father's arm not letting go at all, Roman then came over to his partner.

"It's finally over". Roman said.

"Yeah it's finally over". Dean said.

Lily clutched to her father holding on tighter burying her face in his chest and he hold on to her never letting go.

"Everything is gonna be alright now baby ok i promise everything's gonna be just fine. Daddy's here, daddy's got you sweetheart". Dean said.

"Can we go home now daddy, i really wanna go home". Lily said.

"Sure baby we can go home". Dean said.

Cean then went up to Dean, he moved Lily to his side while keeping an arm around her while she clutched to his torso.

"Well done Ambrose we finally took down Triple H and saved Lily in the process". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

"Before you take her home she has to be checked out so she's gonna have to be transported to the hospital just to make sure she's fine". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

The EMTs were standing by then just as they wanted to take Lily from her father she whimpered and held on tighter to him.

"It's alright sweetheart i'm not going anywhere". Dean said gently.

"Don't leave me daddy". Lily whispered.

"Never sweetheart". Dean said.

They then boarded the ambulance Lily sat next to her father while she was being checked over then on the rest of the way to the hospital Lily had fallen asleep on Dean's shoulder so he threw his arm around her bringing her closer then kissing her temple. The father and daughter are just glad that this nightmare is finally over.


	14. Chapter 14

Once at the hospital doctors and nurses swarmed around making Lily more scared gripping Dean tighter.

"It's alright sweetheart everything is gonna be alright". Dean soothed.

"You won't leave me will you daddy". Lily asked.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily was then admitted into a room and they waited on the doctor, Lily didn't let go of Dean's hand for anything she clutched it in a death grip not letting go anytime soon. After a few minutes Roman went to go check on his partner and Lily so he knocked on the door then entered.

"Hey you guys alright". Roman said.

"I'll be alright nothing i can't handle". Dean said.

"How about you baby girl". Roman said.

"I was just really scared". Lily whispered.

"Everything is gonna be ok sweetheart i promise nobody will ever hurt you again". Dean said.

Just then Cena came in.

"Ambrose how are you and Lily". Cena said.

"I'll be fine and were waiting on the doctor to check her out". Dean said.

"Dean could i talk to you outside for just a minute". Cena said.

Just as Dean went to get up Lily stopped him by tugging on his hand.

"Don't leave me daddy". Lily said.

"I'll be right outside sweetheart i'm not going anywhere i'll be right back i promise". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head then went with his boss away so Lily doesn't hear.

"Ambrose first i wanted to say take some time off be with your daughter". Cena said.

"Yes sir". Dean said.

Before Cena could say the second thing Dean looked over Cena's shoulder and saw that Seth was being brought over which got him pissed.

"What the hell is he doing here? Hasn't he done enough". Dean hissed.

"Hear him out for a minute Dean". Cena said.

"No way in hell i'm hearing him out he helped kidnap my daughter!" Dean said angrily.

"Ambrose calm down". Cena said.

"Screw being calm". Dean said.

"Dean i just wanna see Lily that's all". Seth said.

"There's no way in hell your going anywhere near her". Dean said.

"She's my niece". Seth snapped.

"And she's my daughter". Dean said.

"Dean i had no idea that Lily was my niece my sister never told me that she was pregnant or that she slept with you". Seth said.

"I'm going back to see my daughter your best bet is to keep him away from me". Dean said.

"Get him out of here". Cena told the two agents.

They then brought Seth out and into custody just as Dean went back to check on his daughter and he heard her crying, his father instincts had kicked in so he ran and saw his daughter crying in Roman's shoulder.

"Lily your dad's back". Roman said.

"Daddy". Lily cried reaching for her father.

"It's alright baby everything's gonna be just fine sweetheart daddy's here baby, daddy's got you". Dean soothed.

The doctor then came in and Roman had left.

"Hi Lily i'm i'm going to do a quick exam on you alright". said.

"Can my dad stay?" Lily asked.

"Sure". said.

then began the exam on her and every time the doctor touched Lily she flinched, after a while the exam was finished and Lily was fine the only thing she had was a cut on her left arm and she needed stitches for that and after that she was released. Dean then took her home and once there Dean did a scan of the area then took Lily inside and she went up to shower and change, Dean then poured himself a drink and gulped it down fast he was just glad that his little girl was back home safe and sound. Lily was then changed into a pajama shirt and pajama pants she went downstairs and saw her father watching tv so she sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder, Dean then wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his torso he then began stroking her hair.

"You alright sweetheart". Dean asked.

"I was really scared daddy i thought they were gonna kill me". Lily cried.

"It's alright now sweetheart ok everything's gonna be fine baby i promise, nobody will ever hurt you again". Dean said.

"I heard them saying that they were gonna kill you too". Lily said.

"Nobody can take me down not without a fight". Dean said.

Lily stayed curled up into his side then she started to go to sleep then soon she was fast asleep so Dean then picked her up bridal style taking her up to her room and tucking her in her bed.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her head then went to his room for the night he changed into some sweatpants and a t shirt then went to bed.

3 am

Lily was now tossing and turning as nightmares were plaguing her dreams soon after she was sweating.

*Nightmare*

Lily was tied up in the van when she heard a gun shot and she screamed then the van door opened with Triple H holding a gun and blood splattered on him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well Lily looks like daddy isn't around to save you anymore". Triple H said.

She then screamed.

*Back to reality*

Lily let out a screaming while she continued tossing and turning in her bed getting tangled, Dean was then awoken by hearing his daughter so he shot up out of his bed and ran to her room then saw his saw in distress so he cut on her light and went to her bed to wake her up he untangled her then sat down bringing her into his arms.

"Lily wake up sweetheart come on baby wake up it's a dream you're dreaming wake up baby come on wake up". Dean said.

Her eyes then shot open as she looked around to see that she's back in her room and she feels somebody holding her she looked up and saw her dad.

"Daddy". Lily cried.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's alright now everything's alright now baby, shh everything is fine. I'm right here sweetheart i'm right here. Daddy's got you sweetheart, daddy's got you". Dean soothed her.

Lily just held onto her father while crying in his shirt, after 5 minutes her crying has stopped and she remained in Dean's arms.

"Are you alright now sweetheart". Dean asked.

"No". Lily said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked.

"T-they shot you and you died then they were gonna kill me". Lily cried.

Dean's blood boiled wanting to kill the bastards that did this but for now he had to push those thoughts aside for now and comfort his daughter.

"Don't worry sweetheart everything is gonna be just fine i promise, i'm right here and i'm just fine alright nothing's gonna happen to me or you". Dean said.

Dean then saw the clock on her nightstand and it read 3:30, he knew that they both had to get some rest for the night so just as he was getting up he cut the light off Lily shot her hand out grabbing his.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Dean asked.

"Don't leave me". Lily said.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

Dean then cut the light off then went back next to his daughter, Lily had curled next to her father seeking safety and protection as she gripped his shirt tightly in her fist. She started to fight sleep and she was fighting it hard.

"Go to sleep sweetheart it's gonna be alright i'm not going anywhere i promise". Dean said gently.

"G'night daddy". Lily said falling asleep.

Dean then kissed her head before responding. "Good night sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily then fell asleep next to her father and Dean held her in a protective hold all night.

A few weeks later

Dean was going back to work and now that Lily is out of school for the summer he was taking her with him, ever since the whole kidnapping incident he doesn't feel comfortable leaving her by herself anymore not even for a minute. Lily has been getting somewhat better she's sleeping better during the night but still has some nightmares, she still refuses to talk about it without breaking down and Dean knows that if he pushes her to talk about it she will have a melt down and he wasn't ready for that.

"Lily come on sweetheart time to go". Dean called for his daughter.

"Coming". Lily said.

Dean had put his gun in his holster and his badge on his belt then placed his mug in the sink, Lily then came down the stairs wearing a red t shirt with blue shorts and her tennis shoes with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Already dad". Lily said.

"Let's go sweetheart". Dean said.

They headed outside to the car once out there Lily had put in her ear buds and cranked up her music while Dean started the car and headed to FBI HQ, during the drive he glanced over towards Lily a few times then wondered if he talked to her about it if she'll open up to him. Dean then arrived to HQ and got Lily a visitor's pass then headed up to his office, Lily had headed to the lounge they set up for her while Dean went to his desk and Roman greeted him.

"Morning Dean". Roman said.

"Hey man". Dean said.

"How's Lily?" Roman asked.

"She's getting there, she's sleeping through the night but still has some nightmares". Dean said.

Before Roman could respond Cena emerged from his office.

"Ambrose my office. Now". Cena said.

"He sounds serious". Roman said.

"When isn't he". Dean replied.

Dean then heads up to his boss's office and once he is in he shuts the door behind him taking a seat facing his boss.

"Yes director". Dean said.

"First how's Lily holding up". Cena said.

"She's getting there". Dean said.

"That's good to hear". Cena said.

"Director is there a reason you wanted to see me". Dean said.

"Yes i just got off the phone with Seth's lawyer, he's wants to cut Seth a deal". Cena said.

"What?!" Dean yelled.

"The deal being is he wears an ankle monitor and he works for us one mishap happens with him he goes straight to prison and he serves out the max of his sentence". Cena said.

"That son of a bitch helped kidnap my daughter and he wants a deal i say let his ass riot in prison with his buddy Triple H". Dean said angrily.

"Dean it's a good deal this way we would be monitoring him at all times, where he goes, who he talks to, everything". Cena said.

"And where exactly is he gonna stay?" Dean asked.

Cena paused before answering because he knew Dean wouldn't like this answer. "With you".

"Oh hell no there is no way in hell that's ever gonna happen not now, not ever. That is not happening i don't want that bastard anywhere near me or Lily especially her". Dean said.

"Dean he's her uncle he's gonna wanna know her". Cena said.

"Yeah well i'm her father and i said i don't want him near her, she is starting to make progress now and i don't want anything to screw that up. He's not going near her and that's final, why don't you stick him with someone else or leave him by himself you said we were able to watch his every move ". Dean said.

"I want him around someone who can watch his every move and someone who knows him better. Look i'm not asking you to go on a date or something i'm just asking you to let him stay with you, let him get to know his niece". Cena said.

"My answer is no and that's final". Dean said.

"Why are you against this Dean? Were trying to give him a second chance here". Cena said.

"That bastard turned on us, he helped kidnap my daughter, he held a gun to her head, after all that why the hell would i want him anywhere near me or my daughter. Why the hell would i even give him a second chance after all he's done". Dean said.

"Well all i have to say is this you better find a way to keep yourself calm because he's on his way here to discuss the deal, we will try and place him somewhere so we can keep our eyes and hears on him if you don't want him with you but Dean at least let him see Lily he has rights to see her". Cena said.

"That's not gonna happen". Dean said.

"You haven't even told her have you?" Cena asked.

"No she doesn't need to know that the man who helped kidnap her is her uncle, do you know what that'll do to her? It's bad enough that i have to see her fight going to sleep at night because she is still scared and terrified, i had to hear her every night for weeks screaming and crying from a nightmare. Now if i tell her you don't think that will make her even more terrified". Dean said.

Before Cena could respond his phone rang.

-Cena...alright bring him up. Cena said.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Front desk. Seth just arrived with his lawyer". Cena said.

"Have fun with that i'm going back to my desk". Dean said.

"Dean wait". Cena said.

"Sir". Dean said.

"He wants to talk to you". Cena said.

"He doesn't wanna talk to me cause i want to put a bullet in him right now". Dean said.

"He won't talk to no one else about the deal but you". Cena said.

"I'm not doing it have someone else do it". Dean said.

"I say you're doing it and that is final". Cena said sharply.

"Whatever". Dean said.

He then left his boss's office feeling tired, aggravated, and pissed he pushed those thoughts aside for a few minutes while he goes to check on Lily who was in the lounge, when he got there the sight at swelled his heart. Lily was fast asleep on the couch with her book on her chest and her earbuds in, her hair was covering her face he then quietly went over to her taking her book off her and placing it on the table the covered her with the light blanket and she slightly stirred.

"Daddy?" Lily asked sleepy.

"Shh sweetheart go back to sleep". Dean said gently.

Lily then nodded sleepy and went back to sleep then Dean kissed her head then cut the light off then left heading to interrogation.

Interrogation

Seth is waiting there with no emotion on his face he didn't have emotion after he found out that Triple H had killed his sister and that Lily was his niece, after finding out that Lily was his niece he felt sick to his stomach after everything he had done to her. His lawyer had advised him not to talk only if wanted, Dean then walks in the room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hello Seth". Dean said.

"Dean". Seth replied.

"Alright let's talk about this deal". Dean said.

"I'm Sami Zayn, Mr Rollins attorney". Sami said.

"Nice to meet you, now let's get down to business". Dean said taking a seat.

"Alright. Seth's deal is that he wears an ankle monitoring device and helps the FBI with any type of case they may have and if he has one mishap he goes back to prison and serves his max sentence". Sami said.

"What's his sentence now". Dean said.

"He's facing 25 to life no chance of parole, he would be sent to a maximum security prison to serve his sentence". Sami said.

"I like that one better". Dean said to himself.

"Sami could i have a minute alone with Dean". Seth said.

"Sure i'll be right outside". Sami said.

Sami then got up and left the room so Dean and Seth can talk.

"What the hell is your problem Dean, i'm trying to make better for myself". Seth said.

"Your my problem Seth i don't know what game or scheme your planning but i'm not falling for it, you're the one that had to go and make this personal when you dragged Lily into this. You don't know the pain and suffering you caused her". Dean said.

"And i have to deal with that every single day for the rest of my life alright, ever since i found out she was my niece i felt sick to my stomach i had no clue that she was my niece now i have to deal with what i did to her for the rest of my life". Seth said.

"Just tell me why i should even consider your deal just why, cause i want you to serve that 25 to life". Dean said.

"I wanna do good again, i want to protect Lily from all the bad that's out there. Seeing her look scared to death then finding out she's my niece i want to do the right thing by making it up to her i want to help protect her, i wanna know her i missed out on 13 years of her life. I missed everything, her first word, her first loose tooth, her first day of school, just please let me have a chance to know my niece Dean please that's all i ask. Hell if i screw up once you can be the one to arrest me and throw away the key but Dean i'm begging here let me be apart of Lily's life, let me be the uncle i was suppose to be that's all i ask". Seth said.

Dean knew Seth better than anyone so he knew if Seth was lying to him and from how he sounded it to the pleading look on his face he was telling the truth but he had to think long and hard about this because not only would it change his life but Lily's life as well.

"I'll agree to your deal but here are my conditions. One, you will see Lily when and if she wants to see you. Second, you are not allowed to be around Lily by yourself. Third, if you do one thing at all to hurt her i will kill you and not think twice about it. Fourth, you will follow all of the FBI rules and guidelines, you will report here everyday at 9 am sharp if you are even a second late your ass is going to prison, if you screw up you're going to prison. Are we clear Seth". Dean said.

"Yes we're clear". Seth said.

"But i'm serious Seth you do one thing to hurt Lily or make her cry i will end you, uncle or not you hurt her once before you do it again i take you out myself you wouldn't worry about going to prison you'll be looking over your shoulder every day wondering if i'll get you for hurting her". Dean said seriously.

"I understand". Seth said.

"Now i just have to find a way to tell her that you are in fact her uncle". Dean said.

Seth frowned at hearing that. "You haven't told her yet?"

"No, i didn't know how to tell her and i still don't. Yes she has a right to know but i don't know how she'll react to this she's been making good progress so far and if i tell her she might be devastated, she still flinches when she's around most people, she still has nightmares about what happened, if i tell her this i don't know how she'll react". Dean said.

"Maybe if it's ok with you we could tell her together". Seth suggested.

"I don't know Seth i still don't like the fact that you're her uncle and i don't like the idea of you being around her". Dean said.

"I still can't believe that you slept with my sister". Seth said.

"It was one night alright we never had a real relationship she didn't even look like the relationship type, i did get a beautiful little girl out of that one night though so it wasn't completely bad and i didn't even know she was your sister we were both drunk off our ass we couldn't get each other's name right". Dean said.

Seth stayed quiet before talking again. "Can i see Lily please".

"I'll talk to her first". Dean said.

"Let me come with you". Seth said.

"You keep the cuffs on and keep your distance". Dean said.

"Alright". Seth said.

Dean then got Seth from his chair holding one of his arms as they made there way to the lounge to find Lily but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Seth asked.

"Relax she's probably at my desk she won't leave without me". Dean said.

They then went to the office area and Dean was right Lily was at his desk reading a book.

"See she's right there i told you, were doing this my way alright so don't get offended if she is still scared". Dean said.

Seth felt pain because he had his own niece terrified of him and she didn't even know that he is her uncle, Lily looked up and saw her father but her eyes went wide with fear when she saw Seth so she walked over to him.

"Daddy, what's he doing here". Lily asked scared.

"Sweetheart i need to tell you something, let's go somewhere more private to talk". Dean said.

The trio then went to the lounge so they can talk but Lily was still afraid and confused on why Seth was at the FBI HQ.

"What did you wanna talk about dad". Lily said.

"Sweetheart the reason that Seth is here is because...he made a deal but that's not all. While we were looking for you we found out that Seth's sister is your mother and he's your uncle". Dean said.

"What?" Lily asked shocked.

"It's true sweetheart he's your uncle". Dean said.

"Lily i had absolutely no clue that you were my niece i swear if i knew i wouldn't have did what i did, now that i know it makes me sick every day knowing what i did i can never forgive myself for that but i was hoping that maybe one day you can forgive me and let me be apart of your life and be the uncle i was suppose to be". Seth said.

Lily's eyes were stinging and burning with tears as she took all of the information in she buried her face into her hands and started sobbing then Dean had brought her into his arms soothing her while rocking her back and forth. After a while Lily had calmed down but she didn't know how to react after finding out that Seth is her uncle.

"Lily, sweetheart i am truly sorry for what i did i am if i could go back and change what i did i would. I would do anything to have a relationship with you i know what i did was completely wrong but now i want to make it up to you and be part of your life, i want to be the uncle i'm suppose to be just please let me have that chance. Please". Seth said.

Lily then let go of her father just has he wiped her face with a tissue that was near by, Lily then took a few minutes before responding to Seth.

"Alright i'll give you a chance". Lily said.

"Thank you Lily i promise i won't mess it up". Seth said.

"You better not because if you do you know what i'll do". Dean said.

Before Seth could say something Cena came in.

"We got a case". Cena said.

"Let's get to work". Dean said.

"Let's do this". Seth said.


	15. Author's note

Sequel coming soon...


End file.
